Paternité en CCD
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: Suite à une nouvelle quête foireuse, Balthazar boude. Shin, responsable du désastre, essaye de le convaincre de repartir mais le mage est catégorique et amer : il veut un truc calme pour se reposer. Seule l'annonce sur un baby-sitting lui plut. Sauf que, si tout ce passait si bien, ils ne seraient pas Aventuriers ! /Thelthazar/ (rating M pour le language)
1. Chapter 1

Ohayoooo~

Il est 2h42 quand j'écris ce petit commentaire de début (eh oui, oui, la précision c'est important U_U) En lisant une fiction de notre **Maman** j'ai appris qu'elle voulait écrire son propre roman, je te souhaite donc un grand courage à toi et j'espère que tu trouveras un éditeur qui reconnaîtra ton talent ! Écrivant moi-même un livre je sais à quel point cela peut-être dur par moment, n'abandonne jamais et si tu bloque, n'hésite pas à te plonger dans un univers totalement différent, personnellement ça marche bien !

Voilà un petit conseil pour tout ceux qui écrive une histoire, désirant publier ou non, chérissez votre monde et gardez votre passion, les rêves non pas de prix, surtout lorsqu'ils sont savourés. Ensuite, cette histoire sera une sorte de prélude pour une autre, une ouverture de porte disons, je trouvais ça plus original qu'un flash back xD J'espère voir à nouveau mes fidèles followers et ma douce petite **chouette dodue** qui ma fait de superbes reviews avec plein de gentillesse et d'humour~

Je remercie tout ceux qui me suive en si peu de temps, qui ont apprécier mes écrits, même en silence, et qui accepte mes rêves de Thelthazar, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Sur ce, après cette intro terriblement longue mais qui me semblait nécessaire, bonne lecture ! ヽ( ・∀・)ノ

* * *

\- Hey, oh-oh Hey, hein, c'est bon !

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers Bob qui sifflait en balançant sa main par-dessus son épaule, son expression boudeuse n'échappa à personne et les intriguèrent. L'agacement et la lassitude peignaient ses traits, renforçant sa posture alors qu'il croisait les bras.

\- Un problème ? demanda Shin.

\- Un problème ? UN PROBLÈME ?! hurla-t-il à bout de nerf en faisant sursauter l'archer contre lequel il se tourna furieusement. Il y a que ça fait trois semaines que je demande une toute petite journée de vacance et qu'au lieu de ça TU NOUS TROUVES DES QUÊTES À LA CON QUI NOUS MÈNE À LA POTENCE !

\- Pardon, pardon... Mais c'était censé être qu'une course de fortune, on avait juste à transporter de la farine...

\- C'ÉTAIT PAS DU BLÉ ! Comment t'as pu loupé ça, toi !

\- C'est pas ma faute si l'employeur mentait aussi bien qu'il payait !

\- Gnagnagna...

\- Bon, clamez-vous, intervint Grunlek alors que le mage tournait le dos au demi-élémentaire. Nous énerver n'arrangera pas nos problèmes d'argent.

\- Du boulot, y'en a plein le mur, on a qu'à choisir, lança Théo en haussant les épaules. Tiens, y'a du courrier dans une ville, par exemple.

\- Oooh, alors là hors de question ! cracha le demi-diable en le dévisageant furieusement. Vu le bordel avec la soi-disant farine, on aura un colis piégé !  
\- Je comptais pas te laisser le choix.

\- Tu me fais ça, et je te prive de sexe pendant un mois !

Le paladin se redressa vivement, déglutissant en blêmissant, tandis que ses deux amis soupirèrent.

\- Mais cette quête semble réglo, et elle paye bien..., tenta Shin.

\- Toi je t'écoute plus !

\- Mais Balthou'...

\- Nan, y'a pas de "Balthou" qui tienne !

\- Uuh...

\- Vous avez fini ? siffla l'envoyé de la lumière, un brin de jalousie faisant gonfler une veine sur sa tempe.

\- Au pire, commença le nain. On est pas obligés d'être quatre sur ce coup, l'annonce demande deux personnes minimum. Bob, si tu veux, tu peux rester là ou aller faire ton brin de tourisme.

\- Je demande au moins une mission tranquille ! Sans qu'on soit obligés d'avoir un dragon au cul, des primes sur notre tête, ou de se faire engloutir par un puits de-structurel ! C'est trop demander ? Aahaha ! Je deviens fou ! Fou ! Ahaha ! gesticula celui-ci en passant ses mains sur son visage, tirant ses paupières inférieures en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Bon, soupira l'archer en sortant les annonces d'une large pochette de cuir. On a... Donc la fameuse demande de livreur pour le courrier.

\- C'est non, claqua Bob en buvant sa bière.

\- Faire du pain ?

\- On va faire sauter la boulangerie, déconne pas.

\- Je pourrais être efficace, réfléchit Grunlek en regardant son bras.

\- Sinon... De l'escorte ? De la lessive ? De la construction de bâtiment ?

\- Alors, fit le pyromage en posant un doigt sur son menton, faisant mine de réfléchir, comptant ses réponses avec son autre main. Hors de question, plutôt crever et non !

\- Tu m'aides pas aussi, soupira le bleu, tirant une autre fiche. La dernière propose du baby-sitting, pendant une semaine.

\- Eh bah voilà ! Ça, c'est bien !

\- Tu déconnes ? râla Théo.

\- Il ne peut pas arriver grand chose avec un gamin !

\- En dehors de perdre l'audition et la vue pour des choses insoupçonnables et insoupçonnées ! Je te signale que je porte l'amure de l'inquisition de la lumière ! Pas une bavette pour bébé !

\- Ah, tu me saoules !

\- On a qu'à se diviser, Shin et moi pouvons faire le courrier et le pain, Théo tu pourrais faire l'escorte et Bob le baby-sitting.

\- Hors de question de laisser cet abruti sans surveillance ! rétorquèrent le couple en cœur en se pointant mutuellement du doigt, se foudroyant du regard par la suite.

\- C'est mignon, les taquina l'archer par vengeance.

\- Ah, la ferme, rougit le paladin, son amant détournant juste la tête en croisant les bras, tout aussi pivoine.

\- Il va bien falloir se décider à un moment donné : on fait des groupes, oui ou non ?

\- Et si on laissait le hasard décider ? demanda le mage en sortant une paire de dés.

Il lança ces derniers, tous regardant le résultat d'un air dubitatif, un silence s'installant pendant quelques secondes.

\- Et ? demanda le demi-élémentaire.

\- J'sais pas...

\- T'aurais dû donner des consignes avant, remarqua Grunlek en ricanant.

\- Ah, c'est bon ! Ok, on fait des groupes mais je refuse de faire l'escorte !

\- On la fera, fit fermement Théo.

\- NAN !

\- Lancez un dé, suggéra Shin. Un, deux, trois : le baby-sitting. Quatre, cinq et six : l'escorte.

\- Ça me semble équitable..., réfléchi le mage.

\- Fais-le alors, accepta le meneur envers le bleu. Comme ça, pas de triche.

\- J'ai comme la vague sensation que notre vie se fait avec des dés..., souffla-t-il.

\- Comme tu veux, fit l'archer.

Il prit un dé et le secoua dans sa main quelques secondes avant de le faire rouler sur la table, tous penchés au-dessus. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, Balthazar bondit du banc, hurlant de joie en improvisant une danse terriblement laide, chantonnant. Son amant se laissa lourdement retomber contre le bois, râlant d'avance.

\- Deux, deux, deux~

\- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est d'accord, on se casse avant de payer, déclara Grunlek en sortant de table, le ventre tout aussi plein qu'eux et désirant garder leur bourse pleine.

\- Vite, vite, vite ! ricana le demi-diable en courant avec Shin.

\- Une seconde ! s'exclama le paladin en se levant pour les suivre.

Il termina sa choppe d'une traite avant de la lancer derrière le crâne d'un type au pif. Ce dernier se retourna vivement vers lui pour le menacer du regard mais il pointa un homme à sa droite.

\- C'est lui, je vous jure ! fit-il innocemment.

Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, le loubard sauta sur le pauvre désigné et une bagarre gigantesque se propagea dans la taverne. Les aventuriers prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous en gloussant comme des sales gosses et récupérèrent rapidement leurs chevaux afin de quitter la ville. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes qu'ils ralentirent l'allure en explosant de rire, criant de joie sur le coup réussi.

\- Franchement, ça nous aurait coûté que dix pièces d'or ce repas, sermonna mollement Shin, loin de culpabiliser.

\- C'est au moins deux prostituées ! Trois si tu négocies bien, répliqua Balthazar.

\- C'est toujours dix pièces en plus pour notre cagnotte, sourit le nain d'un air satisfait. On se rapproche un peu plus de notre auberge !

\- Point taken !

\- Dépêchons-nous quand même, conseilla leur chef en prenant les devants.

Ils firent route vers l'est ensemble jusqu'au soir, bivouaquant à la nuit tombée pour chanter des chansons paillardes plus immondes les unes que les autres autour d'un ragoût.

\- Aah la belle capuciiineu qui me lèche la pineuuu ! Comme j'étais gourmand, elle a appelé ces copines ! commença Bob. Tata tata taaaa !

\- La jolie Monique, qui s'occupe de ma trique ! derrière la caravane, à la sainte Patrick ! Tata tata taaaa ! continua Shin.

\- La petite Ginette, m'a fait des galipettes ! Dans le lit d'Gérard je l'ai prise en levrette ! Tata tata taaaaa !

\- C'est l'histoire de ma vie, qui s'est passé dans mon lit ! A dada sur mon bidet, elles m'ont appelé papounet ! chantèrent-ils le refrain tous en cœur.

Eden pencha un peu la tête en ne comprenant pas trop leur euphorie de son groupe. Elle soupira et se recoucha, ces types étaient trop étranges pour qu'elle parvienne à les saisir. Tous dormirent en prenant des tours de garde, rien d'alarmant ne se passant pendant ce temps. À l'aube, ils mangèrent les restes de la veille avant de tout ranger et nettoyer, dissimulant leurs traces. Ils se saluèrent alors pour prendre des routes différentes selon leurs annonces, leur laissant un sentiment un peu bizarre de ne plus être quatre.

Le couple resta silencieux pendant le voyage, le mage suivant le paladin en lisant tranquillement un livre. Ils s'arrêtèrent le soir pour camper, chassant deux lapins pour se sustenter en les faisant griller, terminant par un ébat langoureux comme dessert. Ils observèrent la voûte céleste par la suite, alanguis dans leurs bras.

\- T'aurais pu aller faire l'escorte, tu sais, lança Balthazar en tenant la main à côté de sa tête, cette dernière prenant le bras comme oreiller.

\- Je l'ai déjà dis : hors de question, je dois veiller à ce que tu ne perdes pas le contrôle sur ton démon intérieur, encore plus si des vies sont en jeu, répondit l'autre en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

\- C'est ton bouclier que tu devrais surveiller, se moqua-t-il doucement.

\- Elle est pas morte !

\- Je n'ai rien évoqué. Ça, c'est ta culpabilité qui parle !

\- Je culpabilise pas puisqu'elle est vivante.

\- Admettons qu'elle ait survécu, la pauvre enfant ne doit plus pouvoir manger toute seule.

\- Mais vivante !

\- Et tétraplégique.

\- Mais vivante !

\- Aah, t'es têtu...

Le brun se tourna sans lâcher la main pour s'entourer du bras et passer le sien autour des hanches de son homme, fermant les yeux. Ils s'endormirent doucement, la robe ignifugée rouge et or comme couverture. Le lendemain, ils se levèrent avec le soleil pour se préparer avant de reprendre leur route. Ils virent la ville en fin de journée, l'envoyé de la lumière poussant un énième soupir.

\- On en a que pour une semaine, ça ira vite ! essaya de le rassurer son compagnon.

\- Avec un gamin on ne survit pas.

\- Tu dramatises !

\- Je suis réaliste... Si je t'avais forcé à faire le courrier, tu m'aurais vraiment privé de sexe ?

\- Oui !

Balthazar talonna Braiser pour partir au galop devant un Théo médusé, ce dernier se ressaisissant pour le suivre, l'insultant copieusement au passage. En réponse il n'eut qu'un rire, alors il bouda jusqu'à parvenir à la zone de campagne en dehors des remparts. Ils cherchèrent la bonne maison qui était plutôt en marge, à l'orée du bois et descendirent de cheval, le mage rappelant son invocation pour éviter tout problème.

La maison était petite et visiblement faite à la main, tant vétuste qu'il était miraculeux qu'elle tienne debout. Les murs étaient bancals et fissurés, le toit en chaume était pourri, sans parler de l'état du bois. Ils eurent du mal à croire que des gens vivaient encore là-dedans. Tandis que Théo frappa, hésitant sur sa force en voyant la porte trembler dangereusement, le demi-diable porta une manche à son nez en sentant une odeur plus que nauséabonde.

Une femme ouvrit la porte, les dévisageant. Elle semblait épuisée, son chignon en bataille, de lourdes cernes sous ses yeux et émaciée au possible. Son attitude nerveuse et suractive intrigua les amants qui s'échangèrent un regard surpris.

\- C'pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec nervosité, trépignant sur place.

-Bien le bonjour ma dame, s'avança le mage en voyant que sa moitié était muette. Je me présente, Balthazar Otavius Barnabé : un mage. Et voici mon ami, le paladin-inquisiteur : Théo de Silverberg. Nous sommes devant vous suite à votre annonce pour garder votre chérubin.

\- Ah, entrez, entrez.

Ils la suivirent à l'intérieur, intrigués. Ils s'assirent à table au coin du feu, des pleurs de bébé se faisant vite entendre. La femme prit sa tête entre ses mains, à bout psychologiquement. Bob se leva avec un doux sourire, posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Puis-je ?

\- Oui, oui.

Il alla dans la pièce à côté, plongée dans un noir profond. Il fit donc une petite flamme sur son pouce, histoire d'éclairer un peu sans mettre le feu à la paille du toit. Un berceau était coincé entre le lit des parents et le mur, deux petites mains tenant le bord du bois. Le bambin devait avoir deux ans, un peu maigre, visiblement effrayé et ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Entendant une autre respiration hachée et erratique, il s'approcha et découvrit un jumeau, tremblant et épuisé d'avoir pleuré. Les enfants avaient une touffe brune sombre sur la tête et des yeux verts très clairs, contrairement à leur mère blonde aux prunelles marrons.

Trouvant une bougie sur le bord de la fenêtre, il l'alluma afin de s'asseoir sur le lit, regardant l'enfant qui le fixait, debout dans le sien. Il avait déjà arrêté de pleurer et ça l'encouragea à continuer son approche.

\- Hey, tu as peur du noir ?

Le bébé l'analysa encore, tripotant ses yeux humides, la fatigue ressortant de son geste. Le mage tendit ses mains vers lui, les ouvrants et les refermant vite pour l'inciter à venir. L'enfant ne se fit pas prier et essaya de se tirer à lui, visiblement peu solide sur ses jambes. Le demi-diable vint le prendre pour le mettre sur ses genoux, le jumeau se mettant à pleurer silencieusement en rampant vers son frère, alors il le prit également.

Les bambins s'apaisèrent une fois réunis sur les genoux de l'étranger qui les berça, se laissant reposer contre sa poitrine en s'endormant petit à petit. Sûr de lui, Balthazar les remit dans leur berceau délicatement avant de revenir dans le salon, ne constatant aucune réaction de la part de la femme. Elle avait les yeux fermés, la tête entre ses mains et accoudée à la table, elle semblait être à bout.

\- Vous avez donc besoin d'une semaine de repos, lança le brun, restant debout.

\- Euh... Oui, oui... Avec mon époux nous devons nous rejoindre un membre de la famille, ça prendra une semaine... Vous pouvez commencer ce soir ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Elle se leva, prit deux petits baluchons et sortit avec eux. Un homme arriva vers eux, noir de suie et sale, sûrement travaillait-il dans une mine de charbon ou une forge au vu de ses muscles. Il salua le couple de la tête avant de prendre un bagage à sa femme pour entamer leur route. Les deux restant les observèrent s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans les bois, surpris de la rapidité de leur départ.

\- Ils étaient pressés, souffla Théo.

\- En espérant qu'ils soient aussi rapides à revenir !

\- Bon, y'a que dalle en bouffe là-dedans, je vais chasser un truc.

Il commença à partir mais se fit retenir par le bras, le retournant dans son élan en perdant un peu l'équilibre. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de son homme qui souriait malicieusement, l'emplissant vite de lubricité.

\- C'est censé dire quoi ? demanda-t-il avec de lourdes arrière-pensées.

\- Que tu ferais bien de vite revenir..., répondit l'autre sur le même ton.

Le paladin se redressa en lui jetant un dernier regard salace avant de monter sur Lumière, partant au galop dans la forêt. L'érudit retourna à l'intérieur de la chaumière, plissant le nez à l'odeur qui le dérangeait vraiment. L'endroit était assez bas de plafond et sentait le renfermé, aussi il ouvrit toutes les fenêtres, même dans la chambre. Cette dernière était à gauche du salon, sans porte, et à droite ce trouvait une sorte de réserve avec une couchette miteuse. La pièce était vide et les maigres rations étaient rongées par la moisissures ou les insectes.

Écœuré, il décida de tout mettre dehors, attendant le retour du guerrier pour aller rapidement chercher des légumes à la ville juste à côté. S'il en restait après leur départ, ça aidera la pauvre famille. Retirant sa tunique de mage, il retroussa les manches de sa chemise et puisa de l'eau qu'il transporta par seaux sur le dos de Braise pour faire une lessive. Il espérait qu'en lavant un peu l'endroit ça ôterait l'odeur répugnante qui y régnait.

Théo revint à la nuit tombée, quand il étendait les draps propres, ces derniers n'étant pas gris-brun comme ils l'avaient pensé. Il y avait du vent et le temps était bien sec, il fallait en profiter. Balthazar fut satisfait de voir la biche traînée par la monture de son amant. Il lui demanda de dépecer l'animal en gardant le sang, apportant des seaux. Il s'éclipsa ensuite pour aller chercher des plantes, angoissant l'autre que les enfants se réveillent pendant son absence. Heureusement pour lui les petits étaient vraiment épuisés et ne sortirent point de leur profond sommeil.

Au retour du demi-diable, ils firent un gros feu et nouèrent du bois au dessus pour sécher des tranches de viandes. Le reste fut entouré dans des grosses feuilles avec du laurier pour les conserver dans les seaux. Ils se firent cuire deux steaks dans la maison, le mage sortant un pilon et un mortier pour écraser quelques pommes de terres miraculeusement sauves. Il mélangea aux tubercules du sang cuit, intégrant quelques morceaux de viandes hachés à la main. Puis, il remplit deux petits bols de son plat.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le paladin en entrant avec les derniers morceaux de viandes, alléché par le parfum.

\- Un truc tout simple que ma Tatie faisait quand j'étais malade, on a pas trop besoin de mâcher et on reprend vite des forces, répondit l'érudit avant d'entendre les bambins se réveiller en gémissant. Ah, j'y vais, t'as foutu la carcasse ailleurs ?

\- Ouais, j'ai récupéré les abats.

\- Super !

\- T'as intérêt à me remercier correctement, sourit perversement le guerrier.

\- J'y compte bien, fit-il de la même façon en disparaissant dans la chambre.

Il revint avec les deux bambins dans les bras, surprenant son amant qui ne s'attendait pas à avoir double charge de travail. Ils s'installèrent à table, les enfants très curieux sur les bols fumants et visiblement affamés. Balthazar les garda sur ses genoux afin qu'ils soient à la bonne hauteur, il donna une petite cuillère en bois dans leur main mais les jumeaux ne firent qu'observer l'objet.

\- Ils ne savent pas s'en servir ? demanda Théo, ne comprenant vraiment rien aux enfants.

\- Ils n'ont pas l'air... Mince, si faut les faire manger c'est plus délicat, prend en un.

\- De quoi ?!

\- Ils sont calmes, mais si tu t'agites ils vont sentir ta peur, souffla le mage avec un air sombre avant de rire.

\- Fous-toi de moi ! C'est bon, donne celui de droite !

\- Pourquoi celui là précisément ?

\- L'autre est moche !

\- Ce sont des jumeaux, tu sais ?

\- Donne-le-moi avant que je change d'avis !

\- Ok, ok !

L'enfant vola par dessus la table, le faisant un peu rire et sourire les adultes. Bon, du moment qu'ils ne faisaient pas des crises, Théo pouvait le supporter. Il se crispa lorsque le petit fut à califourchon sur sa cuisse, le tenant par les épaules sans trop savoir quoi en faire. Son amant en face de lui explosa de rire, le découvrant des plus embarrassé et maladroit.

\- Ah, ça va ! Je me suis jamais occupé d'enfant avant ça !

\- Je suis désolé mais... Ça se voit, putain ! Ahaha !

\- Oui, bon, je fais quoi ?

\- Ah, c'est toi le leader.

\- Bordel, fais pas le malin maintenant !

\- Je suis juste tes directives, se défendit le brun en levant sa main libre, faignant l'innocence.

\- On va voir ce que tu vas suivre quand tu l'auras jusqu'au gosier !

\- Oh, t'es susceptible...

Balthazar plongea la cuillère dans le mélange pour ensuite l'amener à la bouche du bambin. Ce dernier analysa la chose avant de la prendre timidement en bouche, dégustant avec curiosité sous les yeux de son frère. Ses prunelles se mirent à briller et il ouvrit grand la bouche comme un oisillon.

\- Aah, sourit le mage en lui donnant une autre bouchée. C'est bon, hein ?

Un petit geignement affirmatif vint en réponse, le faisant largement sourire. L'autre enfant commença à trépigner sur place, alors Théo se lança et imita son compagnon. Il fut rassuré de l'entrain et de l'appétit du petit, les bols se vidant vite.

\- Tu vois c'est pas si compliqué.

\- Ils sont dégueulasses, pesta le berserk en grimaçant.

\- Ça, on verra demain... Qu... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? fit le demi-diable en écartant les cheveux du bébé. AH!

\- Putain mais quoi ?!

\- Des poux, je crois...

\- C'est pas poux, t'as vu la taille ! C'est des rats cuirassés !

\- On s'en occupera demain...


	2. Chapter 2

Oha-yoooooooooo~ ヾ(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)ﾉ

Koko est dans la place ! Comme je suis gentille (et impatiente **kof-kof** ) je vous poste le second chapitre ! Je corrige actuellement le troisième et écrit le quatrième ! Vous n'en aurez donc pas d'autre avant la fin de la semaine ou celle prochaine. Je remercie notre **Maman** et **Dry1410** pour leurs Reviews~ Pleins de cookie pour vous en forme de cœurs ! ( ^∇ﾟ)ﾉ ~ J'ai entendu tes prières chère lectrice fidèle et je répond donc à tes attentes~ Je n'ai pas fini de faire passer de lourde épreuves à notre pauvre paladin dont sa seule expérience avec un enfant s'est résumée à coup de bouclier. Je compte bien lui faire découvrir les joies d'une paternité à durée déterminé !

Sur ce, je souhaite une bonne lecture et met des cookies à votre disposition ! À la prochaine ! （＾０＾）

* * *

Ne désirant pas dormir dans le lit miteux des parents, Théo et Balthazar poussèrent la table dans le garde-manger pour étaler leurs sacs de couchage devant le feu du salon. Les bambins se réveillèrent régulièrement, même s'ils ne faisaient que gazouiller, ça ne laissa pas grande place à la séduction. La nuit, bien que courte et décevante, passa et fit place à l'aube. N'ayant rien d'autre, ils mangèrent de la viande grillée, coupant de tous petits morceaux aux enfants qui ne firent pas leur difficile.

Suite à ce bon repas, ils puisèrent de l'eau pour remplir la petite bassine à lessive afin de faire un bain aux chérubins. Le mage s'occupa de faire chauffer l'eau à la puissance de ses paumes plongées à l'intérieur : efficace et rapide. Ils cherchèrent des tuniques de rechanges dans la maison mais en vain, les seuls vêtements et langes qu'ils avaient étaient déjà sur les bambins. Plutôt surpris ils s'échangèrent un regard, commençant à les déshabiller dans l'herbe.

\- Ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'argent, il n'y a pas grand chose, fit Balthazar.

\- C'est un peu bizarre, quand même...

\- J'y pense, on ne connaît pas leurs noms... On aurait dû le demander avant que les parents ne partent.

\- Putain, y'a de la merde partout... Oh ! Oh ! Ah-a ! blêmit le guerrier en se reculant, n'osant plus toucher l'enfant.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta son amant en s'approchant, écarquillant les yeux avant de rire.

\- C'est une putain de gonzesse !

\- J'ai vu !

\- Ils auraient pu nous le dire, merde !

\- Je sais que les femmes c'est pas ton fort mais je t'assure qu'à cet âge là, tu ne risques pas grand chose !

\- C'est embarrassant, c'est tout...

\- Prends l'autre, c'est bien un garçon.

Ils échangèrent, l'érudit se retenant comme il pouvait de rire en passant le carré de tissu mouillé sur le corps de l'enfant. Théo préféra se refermer sur lui même, l'ignorant en l'imitant. Les jumeaux propres, ils les mirent dans la bassine où l'eau leur arrivait sous la poitrine.

\- Surveille-les, déclara le mage en se levant.

\- Ola, tu vas où, là ? Tu restes ici !

\- Tu préfères t'occuper du caca ? Soit, je ne pensais pas que-

\- Dégage.

\- Tu changes vite d'avis, ricana-t-il.

\- Va te faire foutre !

\- Hey, un peu de politesse devant des enfants !

\- Je te prie d'aller bien te faire foutre, cordialement !

\- Oya...

Il leva les yeux au ciel et prit les langes immondes pour aller les laver au puits, non sans haut-de-cœurs. Il revint rapidement, à pied puisque ce n'était qu'à quelques mètres, pour surprendre son compagnon à tenir l'un des bébés par la main, l'aidant à rester assis. Attendri et intrigué, il essaya de se rapprocher en silence mais une branche craqua sous sa botte. Théo sursauta, lâchant le petit qui tomba en arrière, le poussant à aller le repêcher pour ne pas qu'il se noie.

\- Tu leur apprends à nager ? se moqua le demi-diable en arrivant près d'eux, accrochant les langes au fil à linge.

\- Ta gueule, rougit son compagnon en tournant la tête, le menton dans sa main, accoudé au bord de la bassine.

\- Il fait assez chaud, je pense qu'on peut les laisser courir à poil le temps que ça sèche.

\- T'es pas sérieux !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Bah l'autre, là... C'est une fille !

\- Elle a pas de zizi donc elle doit pas courir ? Si tu veux mon avis-

\- Non, j'en veux pas !

\- Ce sera moins gênant pour elle, y'aura rien qui se baladera !

\- Si ils tombent malade, ce sera ta faute !

\- Bien, bien !

Avant toute chose, Balthazar sortit du feu extérieur la mixture contre les parasites qu'il avait mis à mijoter. L'odeur n'était pas terrible mais c'était efficace, cette recette avait bien aider le groupe à plusieurs reprise. Ils étalèrent la pâte semi-liquide sur la tête des petits et firent mousser avec du savon. En rinçant, les poux colossaux flottèrent dans l'eau, morts. C'était un premier souci de moins, ils n'auront plus qu'à se partager le reste de baume lorsqu'ils se laveront.

Les jumeaux jouèrent un peu dans le bain, s'amusant avec la mousse et une seconde d'inattention leur permit d'avaler des insectes morts. Les adultes manquèrent de vomir et ne les quittèrent plus des yeux un seul instant. Après une bonne demi-heure à barboter, les enfants furent séchés et lâchés dans l'herbe. Ils touchèrent la chose verte curieusement, en découvrant la texture.

\- Tu sais, je réfléchissais et..., commença le fils des enfers, une main sur le menton et l'autre sous son coude. C'est plutôt bizarre qu'ils soient aussi ignorants à deux ans pour des enfants de campagne...

\- Ils restaient dans le berceau, tu penses ? demanda Théo en vidant l'eau infestée plus loin.

\- La femme ne les a pas embrassés avant de partir, et son mari n'est même pas rentré les voir...

\- Tu sais, ce serait pas les premiers indésirés à voir le jour. Surtout que, des jumeaux, c'est deux bouches à nourrir.

\- On leur demandera quand ils rentreront. On devrait leur apprendre à marcher, non ?

\- C'est pas notre boulot !

L'érudit fit rouler ses yeux vers le haut, soupirant avec agacement. Il alla vers le petit garçon et lui prit les mains, l'aidant à se mettre debout sous les yeux intrigués de sa sœur. Doucement, il tira les bras de l'enfant pour l'encourager à faire un pas, et le réflexe millénaire opéra comme par enchantement. Ce fut hésitant et maladroit, son poids porté par le mage qui le soutenait. Ce dernier le félicita et continua de le faire avancer jusqu'à ce que ses jambes, manquant encore de muscles, lâchent. Il recommença avec la fillette, qui se débrouilla très bien même si elle arrêta avant son frère.

\- Tu vois, c'est pas compliqué !

\- Je t'emmerde ! répondit Théo avec toute sa délicatesse et sa bonté, un doigt d'honneur illustrant le tableau.

\- Faudrait faire quelques courses, sinon on tiendra pas avec juste de la viande, t'y vas ou j'y vais ?

\- Il nous faudrait deux chevaux pour tout transporter, et il est hors de question que je te laisse Lumière.

\- Bien, bien, dès que tout est sec, on habille les petits et on y va.

Ils sortirent les matelas de la maison, afin qu'ils s'aèrent un peu et prennent le soleil, avant de remettre des vêtements aux enfants. Ces derniers avaient joyeusement crapaüté à quatre pattes dans la terre humide et les adultes durent repasser un rapide linge savonneux pour les rendre présentables. Ils montèrent ensuite sur leurs chevaux pour aller en ville, surprenant les gens d'avoir des bambins avec eux en selle. Certains passants les dévisageaient, pensant sûrement qu'ils avaient kidnappé les gamins, et d'autres cherchaient des parents inquiets du regard. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils semblaient former une famille, les deux hommes se criant dessus pour diverse raison et les petits bavant sur les pommeaux de selle.

Ils prirent des légumes pour la semaine et quelques fruits, le demi-diable se prenant deux ou trois carnets. Plus important, ils passèrent leur embarra pour prendre d'autres rechanges afin d'habiller les bambins, avant de rentrer à la maison vétuste. Bien qu'épuisés mentalement, leurs tâches n'étaient pas terminées et ils soupirèrent à l'avance. Les jumeaux mangèrent avant d'être changés puis couchés dans un lit propre.

Les adultes se lourdèrent enfin sur le banc du salon, adossés au mur de la réserve, se détendant en fermant un peu les yeux. Ils se prirent quelques minutes de calme et de tranquillité, appréciant le silence car même si les jumeaux n'étaient pas des plus bruyants, ils étaient épuisants à surveiller. La faim les tiraillant, ils se servirent du ragoût, regrettant un peu la cuisine savoureuse de Grunlek sans pour autant ne pas aimer le repas. Comme la veille, après avoir mis la vaisselle sale de côté, ils poussèrent la table et installèrent leur lit de fortune. Balthazar se coucha à moitié sur son amant, chacun s'apportant de tendres caresses, les yeux dans le vide, papillonnant avant de sombrer dans le sommeil sans s'en apercevoir.

L'aurore les réveillèrent avant les enfants, les laissant donc profiter d'une quiétude réconfortante, étroitement enlacés pour se tenir chaud. Le mage fit courir ses doigts dans le cou du guerrier, ce dernier faisait de même sur son dos. Peu à peu, les appuis se firent plus fermes, plus insistants, la respiration de chacun devenant un peu plus forte tandis que des baisers s'éparpillèrent sur leur peau. Doucement, le demi-diable monta sur les hanches de l'autre, l'embrassant langoureusement, sentant des mains caresser ses cuisses alors qu'il bougeait lentement.

\- Ah !

Ils sursautèrent en entendant l'un des bambins gazouiller, se tournant vers la chambre le cœur battant à tout rompre avant de soupirer de soulagement. Un sentiment d'idiotie les envahir et ils se sentirent incapables de faire quoi que ce soit alors que les petits étaient réveillés. Profondément agacés, ils se levèrent, Balthazar allant chercher les jumeaux et Théo remettant la table en place. Ils petit-déjeunèrent tous ensemble, l'envoyé de la lumière plus à l'aise pour nourrir l'enfant dont il s'occupait.

Leur matinée fut chargée entre les langes à changer, la lessive, la maison à nettoyer, le bois à ramener, les chérubins à surveiller tout en leur apprenant à marcher... Ils ne se posèrent pas un seul instant. Le déjeuner passé, les enfants furent mis à la sieste, et les adultes purent enfin s'occuper d'eux pour faire un brin de toilette. Bien sûr, rien de très pratique en étant agenouillé à côté de la petite bassine pour la lessive, utilisant un morceau de tissu éponge savonneux. Cependant c'était mieux que rien et ils se lancèrent de l'eau pour se taquiner.

\- Y'a vraiment personne, t'es sûr ? s'inquiéta me mage en faisant mousser le produit anti-poux sur son crâne, regardant derrière lui.

\- Puisque je te dis que cette baraque est complètement isolée, répondit son compagnon en se rinçant la tête. Personne ne te verra à poil !

\- Désolé d'être embarrassé de mon manque de physique ! Toi ça ne doit jamais dû te traverser l'esprit vu que t'es monté comme un Apollon !

Théo se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire flatté parmi son expression salace, l'observant se rincer les cheveux.

\- Tu me trouves beau, donc ?

\- Ah, la ferme..., rougit le brun.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais ? souffla sensuellement le paladin en plongeant dans sa nuque, caressant son épaule. Que tu sois comme ça...

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule, je ne suis pas une femme, j'ai pas de seins...

\- C'est pas une femme que j'ai choisi..., continua-t-il en déposant des baisers sur sa peau, le sentant frissonner.

\- Je suis un mec, plat qui plus est... Parfois je me demande ce que tu as pu me trouver la première fois, je sais que certaines femmes apprécient mais un mec...

\- Ça c'est parce que tu es en-dessous que tu ne comprends pas...

\- Oh, attends ! paniqua le pyromage en se faisant renverser sur le côté, l'herbe le chatouillant et le large sourire de son homme l'alarmant.

\- Les mioches dorment..., le charma l'autre en dévorant son cou. Et il n'y a personne aux alentours... En plus je sais que tu en as envie aussi...

\- ... Putain, t'es sérieux..., céda-t-il en l'enserrant, répondant aux baisers.

Les amants se roulèrent passionnément dans l'herbe un long moment, la coupure du matin ayant laissé un manque irrésistible jusqu'à présent. Normalement, ils ne se privaient jamais de découcher, s'ils avaient envie un soir de campement, ils s'éloignaient et leurs compagnons de route n'avaient qu'à se boucher les oreilles.

Leurs meilleurs souvenirs furent au château de Ragnar pendant qu'ils partageaient leur savoir à Vendis. Ils avaient une grande chambre pour deux, une baignoire devant un feu, avec des fruits, du fromage et de l'hypocras pour accompagner chaque instant à l'intérieur. Ils pouvaient faire la grâce matinée en s'occupant de diverse façon, bien souvent en sport de chambre, et enseignaient l'après-midi et le soir. De là ils prenaient de longs bains, alanguis dans leur bras, avant de rejoindre le lit confortable. Ça avait vraiment été une expérience de vie formidable, renforçant tout le monde dans leur objectif de monter une taverne. Ils auraient une vie paisible, un endroit où se poser, pouvoir fondre un foyer...

Le couple resta allongé au sol, nu, observant les nuages défiler au-dessus d'eux, le bras de Théo servant d'oreiller à son conjoint. Ils tendirent l'oreille mais n'entendirent rien, les confortant dans l'idée que les bambins dormaient encore.

\- Jusqu'à quand ça boit du lait, un enfant ?

Un peu secoué par la question de Balthazar qui le sortit de sa torpeur, le paladin tourna la tête vers lui, fronçant les sourcils dans une mine interrogative.

\- Je pense pas qu'on trouve facilement une femme qui donnera le sien, et puis ils ont deux ans, mais du lait de chèvre, ou de vache... Je ne sais pas si ça pourrait les aider...

\- On les nourrit assez, non ? répliqua le guerrier.

\- Je pensais plus à leur santé.

\- Oh.

\- Mais où on trouvera une chèvre ?

\- J'ai pas envie de débourser une seule autre pièce d'or !

\- Moi non plus, si on vide nos économies, Grunlek va nous tuer !

\- On devrait trouver un moyen d'emprunter un pot...

Un sourire ne présageant rien de bon étira les lèvres du demi-diable.

\- Ce plan me plaît. Ça va pimenter un peu les choses !

Ils se décidèrent à s'habiller, l'envoyé de la lumière sanglant son armure avec l'aide de son concubin. Ils ne firent pas grand chose de la journée, à part nettoyer encore la maison en cherchant d'où venait l'odeur désastreuse de pourriture, en vain. Les jumeaux se réveillèrent alors ils furent nourris d'un peu de pain et de confiture, reprenant l'apprentissage de la marche en faisant des progrès fulgurants. Le fait qu'ils savent déjà se tenir debout aida beaucoup à ce qu'ils puissent faire leurs premiers pas en se tenant à la bassine de lessive, devant la maison.

Le soir vint sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, le souper se fit sans encombre et les enfants furent couchés. Le couple mangea en réfléchissant à leur plan, échangeant sur la façon de procéder. Ils se préparèrent ensuite, levant les enfants endormis pour les enrouler dans une couverture. Ils sortirent et montèrent à cheval afin de prendre la route de la ville, Théo portant une longue cape noire couvrant son armure. Une fois devant le magasin, Balthazar prit un chemin différent pour faire le guet, tournant en rond avec les petits entre ses bras.

La petite fille continua de gazouiller, amusée par les crins de feu de Braise qui la tenait au chaud. Heureusement pour elle, la tunique rouge et or sur la base de l'encolure l'empêchait de se brûler tout en lui servant de couverture. L'adulte la berça, essayant de l'assoupir en marchant doucement avec son destrier. Il se fit accoster par un garde, arrêtant la monture à sa demande silencieuse. L'homme était suspicieux mais devint curieux en voyant les jumeaux.

\- Que faites-vous à cette heure là avec deux gosses ?

\- Ils ne s'endormaient pas, soupira le mage, désespéré. Je sais qu'une balade à cheval marche bien, l'un est déjà aux pays des rêves mais l'autre résiste encore un peu.

\- C'est une bonne astuce, souffla le garde avec intérêt. Je me permets de vous prendre l'idée, c'est ma femme qui sera heureuse de pouvoir enfin dormir !

\- À votre bon plaisir, Messire, s'inclina-t-il respectueusement avant de repartir.

\- Bonne soirée, à vous aussi !

Fière d'avoir parfaitement embobiner ce pauvre homme, il passa derrière la boutique pour voir Théo en ressortir avec un pot de lait. Son compagnon monta en selle en tenant l'objet mais dut marcher au pas pour éviter de le renverser. Ils angoissèrent à chaque torche qu'ils voyaient du coin de l'œil mais réussirent à quitter discrètement la ville. Le paladin assura qu'il avait assommé un type passant dans la rue pour faire croire qu'il avait enfoncé la porte du magasin, personne ne les soupçonnerait. Si le manque de marchandise était remarqué, les forces de l'ordre concluront que des mendiants et opportunistes auront juste saisi leur chance.

Une fois dans la chaumière, ils rirent à nouveau, satisfaits de leur casse. Ils firent chauffer du lait de chèvre auquel ils ajoutèrent du cacao, poudre parfumée qu'ils avaient eu au cours de nombreux voyages. Ils n'en avaient pas beaucoup, aussi en prenaient-ils qu'en occasion spéciale. Les enfants à nouveau réveillés apprécièrent de prendre quelques gorgées, la chaleur les poussant dans les bras de Morphée sur les genoux des adultes. Voyant que le berserk n'était pas à l'aise, Balthazar prit le petit garçon bavant sur l'armure pour le coucher avec sa sœur.

\- J'irais tout de même demander quelques conseils en ville, un homme seul avec un enfant, ça attire facilement les femmes, plus encore les mères !

\- Pourquoi faire ? siffla jalousement Théo.

\- Ce serait très con si dans trois jours les parents reviennent et qu'ils découvrent les cadavres de leurs progénitures !

\- Je crois que ça leur rendrait service !

\- Oh, arrête un peu ! Je me tire avec les gamins demain matin, que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- Aah, bien, bien... Revenir sur les lieux du crime c'est pas fin, tu sais.

\- Mais nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher, fit innocemment son compagnon en buvant son lait chaud.

Le paladin leva les yeux au ciel, terminant sa tasse également. Ils débarrassèrent ensuite pour s'installer et se coucher, tombant d'une masse. Le lendemain fut une douce routine : petit-déjeuner avec les petits, rapide lessive en changeant les langes et bain. Le demi-diable s'occupa de la vaisselle au puits, revint à temps pour constater que son amant s'occupait des jumeaux qui se baignaient. Il sourit doucement, s'appuyant d'une épaule sur le mur de la maison pour l'observer, le bac de vaisselle sur sa hanche et tenu à deux mains. Il laissait l'un des bébés tenir l'une de ses mains à tour de rôle, envoyant vers eux des petits morceaux de bois flottant en guise de jouet, les retenant de les manger.

\- Tu sais vraiment comment les dorloter dans le bain, déclara-t-il enfin, passant derrière lui.

\- C'est pas sorcier, mage, railla l'autre, sa voix trahissant ses rougeurs.

\- J'ai fini, on va pouvoir les fringuer.

Ils les séchèrent, Balthazar secouant un peu la petite fille qui tenait debout pour la faire rire, la faisant rouler des hanches tandis qu'il faisait des grimaces. Il préféra ne pas faire attention aux yeux de Théo fixés sur lui, sentant un jugement lourd peser sur ses épaules, habillant l'enfant. Le petit garçon ne se priva pas pour se soulager alors qu'il fut mis sur le dos, le jet percutant le métal fit faire un bon en arrière au guerrier.

\- Bordel de- T'es sérieux ?! Tu sais sur quoi tu viens de pisser, espèce de petit merdeux ?! cria ce dernier envers le garçonnet qui agita les jambes tout en étant mort de rire. Te marre pas, putain ! Et toi non plus ! se tourna-t-il vers son concubin.

\- Je suis désolé mais c'est pas le genre de chose qui risque de se reproduire souvent ! Ahaha !

\- Putain, je vous emmerde tous... Je vais me laver...

L'érudit laissa la fillette gambader à quatre pattes pour s'occuper du frère, laissant son amant essuyer son armure en râlant dans sa barbe. Par la suite il fut difficile à convaincre mais avec des promesses aguicheuses, il parvint à le faire monter en selle, le laissant prendre la fille parce qu'il boudait l'autre. Non sans remarque sous ses enfantillages, il partit au galop, le paladin le menaçant de se répéter en le suivant avec un copieux lots d'insultes. Les mômes ne se préoccupèrent pas de la colère de l'envoyé de la lumière, riant en se tenant aux pommeaux.

Ils arrivèrent vite en ville, leur course ayant apaisé les humeurs. Ils marchèrent au pas en cherchant un endroit quelconque avec des familles, saluant les passants agréablement aimables. Ils arrivèrent à une grande place de marcher, le mage descendant de cheval pour le laisser disparaître, portant l'enfant. Il s'éloigna pour accoster plusieurs femmes qui avaient une progéniture presque prête à travailler, commençant à demander des conseils.

Il expliqua la situation, embarrassé de ne pas pouvoir donner de nom quand elles le lui demandaient. Cependant l'évocation d'une jumelle les intéressèrent et il fit signe à sa moitié de s'approcher. Bien que ce dernier ne fut pas vraiment pour, il laissa une des femmes prendre la fillette, cette dernière tendant une main à son frère en souriant.

Les mères partagèrent leurs expériences de vies, comment elles avaient procédé aux repas, à la purifications des langes, les soins des petites maladies ainsi que les dents qui poussent. Elles furent riches de conseils que l'érudit apprit avidement, visiblement très intéressé, tout en berçant doucement le garçon qui s'endormait peu à peu. Elles furent étonnés de ses compétences, toutes ébahies devant les bébés discrets.

Théo observa la scène, assis sur sa monture, pensif. Son concubin portait fièrement le petit dans ses bras en le berçant tendrement, le couvant d'un doux regard alors que des femmes parlaient couches et lessives avec lui. Le tableau paraissait très idyllique et familiale, poignardant son cœur.


	3. Chapter 3

Oha-yoooo !

Voici le chapitre 3 de cette fiction~ J'espère qu'il fera encore plus fondre votre cœur et rire par ses situations !

Pour commencer, la première qui démarre le chapitre vient d'une vidéo où un papa tente désespérément de coucher sa fille. Il finit par se mettre dans son berceau et là, le drame : impossible de le quitter sans qu'elle se réveille ! Ce moment m'a tellement fait rire que j'ai totalement imaginé Théo à la place du pauvre homme ! Ma seconde note est sur la grosse discussion que notre couple entretien, j'ai presque calqué tout ça d'un doujin de Gintama. D'ailleurs cette histoire en est grandement inspiré ! Voilà c'était mes points d'inspi, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très intéressant mais je trouvais ça plus propre de l'annoncer.

Merci encore pour les reviews, pleins de cookie pour vous~ ( Bien sur, même si je ne l'ai jamais dit les personnages et leur univers ne m'appartienne pas, pour tout problèmes et questions veuillez vous rendre à votre magasin participant.)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Théo se releva brusquement en entendant un hurlement, son compagnon se redressant sur les coudes mais les yeux à moitié fermés par la torpeur. C'était sûrement le garçon qui avait une autre terreur nocturne, nouveauté du jour. Fatigué de l'entendre pleurer parmi ses tremblements de peur, il se leva et alla prendre le petit avant qu'il ne réveille sa sœur miraculeusement encore endormie.

Il revint, tenant le bambin au bout de ses bras, le pauvre ne faisant que trembler en jetant un regard larmoyant à l'adulte. Il s'assit ensuite en tailleur sur la couche devant le feu, posant l'enfant entre lui et Balthazar qui s'assit en baillant. Ce dernier caressa le dos, essayant de le calmer mais le garçonnet se laissa retomber contre la cuisse du guerrier, le faisant sursauter. Il rampa alors pour être entre ses jambes, la tête cachée dans son pantalon qu'il empoignait de toute ses forces.

Paniqué et mal à l'aise, l'envoyé de la lumière chercha du soutien mais ne découvrit qu'un attendrissement de la part de son seul allié. Il voulut s'énerver mais à peine il bougea que le petit se mit à pleurer un peu, alors il se figea, pâle. Ils regardèrent le gamin s'apaiser tranquillement jusqu'au songe, attendant un instant avant de tenter de le soulever délicatement. Le chérubin geignit de protestation alors ils le laissèrent se réinstaller sur la cuisse de Théo, aspirant leurs lèvres en se sentant vaguement dans une impasse.

\- Et maintenant ? bégaya la victime en osant plus poser ses mains, un poil démuni à la situation peu commune.

\- Je ne sais pas trop... Il sera peut-être en sommeil profond dans quelques minutes, et là on pourra le bouger.

\- Je peux pas rester avec ça sur moi !

Le demi-diable posa une main sur sa bouche, les yeux un peu écarquillés, observant l'enfant qui semblait être totalement serein et heureux au possible. Ils se parlèrent donc en chuchotant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sans le réveiller.

\- Bob ! le rappela son amant, quémandant de l'aide.

\- Je suis désolé, mon cœur, mais... C'est juste trop mignon...

Le paladin ne sut pas s'il voulait s'énerver ou si son cœur battant à tout rompre sous le surnom avait raison de son humeur. Il ne fit que s'étrangler dans la dualité du moment, rougissant en fermant les yeux mais baissant la tête avec une veine palpitante sur son front. Son compagnon n'y fit guère attention, trouvant le tableau juste merveilleux et à la fois comique. Vu comment avait fini la dernière gamine qu'il a essayé de sauver, difficile de trouver une fibre paternel à ce bourrin !

\- Retire-moi ce truc, putain !

\- Attends, attends, je profite...

\- Non, tu profites mes couilles ! Retire-le !

\- Pff... Pfff...

\- Arrête de te marrer et aide-moi !

Balthazar ferma ses yeux débordant de larmes, étouffant ses rires dans sa main. Bon sang, il aurait payé cher pour que Shin et Grunlek voient ça ! Ils rataient quelque chose ! Il se calma peu à peu, posant un regard encore amusé dans celui agacé de son homme, lui découvrant de nouveaux charmes. Il essuya ses paupières, prenant une grande inspiration en s'amusant de l'espoir qu'il put lire dans les prunelles de son concubin. Sous les yeux médusés de ce dernier, il se recoucha, s'installant confortablement.

\- T'es un grand, non ? Eh puis, tu sembles avoir la situation bien en main.

\- Putain, alors toi, je vais te..., commença sombrement l'autre d'une voix rauque en se penchant mais se raidit en entendant le petit geindre sur sa jambe, se stoppant net.

\- Tu vas trouver une solution...

\- Putain, Bob !

\- ...

\- Je sais que tu dors pas ! Bob !

\- ...

\- Sérieusement !... Ah, merde !

Bien que le dos tourné et les paupières closes, le brun put imaginer son amant se débattre dans le vide en cherchant un moyen de coucher l'enfant dans son lit. Cependant il se fit avoir à son propre jeu et finit par rencontrer Morphée au carrefour des rêves. Le chant des oiseaux, le réveilla le lendemain, sentant sa tête reposer sur une épaule bien bâtie et un bras entourer les siennes. Il se laissa bercer par la profonde respiration soulevant la poitrine chaude contre son menton, avant d'être intrigué par un second souffle. Il était plus aiguë, plus court mais tout aussi lent, preuve de torpeur.

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, se resserrant contre les côtes de son partenaire sous la fraîcheur du matin, osant sortir une main pour tâter la masse avachie en étoile sur le torse. Il se figea alors en reconnaissant le petit garçon, essayant de faire rentrer en collision deux neurones dans sa tête pour comprendre le comment du pourquoi. Visiblement, la tentative de coucher fut un échec, Théo avait céder à l'épuisement et la nuit les avait naturellement enlacés par habitude.

Il admira ensuite la scène, la trouvant des plus agréable. Bien sûr il n'était pas dupe, fonder une famille était impossible, de par sa condition comme par son mode de vie. Ça l'attristait, il adorait les enfants et voulait en avoir contrairement à son conjoint. Il apprécia donc l'irréalisme du moment, se doutant qu'il ne se reproduira plus.

Le guerrier commença doucement à se réveiller, le paniquant un peu alors il ferma les yeux en calmant les battements de son cœur. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait laissé sa main sur celle de l'enfant mais ne put la retirer, il serait de suite découvert. Il put sentir l'autre analyser ce qui se passait, la contraction de ses muscles trahissant son malaise plus que sa main se détachant un peu de son épaule.

Cependant il abandonna et se détendit, cherchant une solution en fixant sûrement le plafond avant de tourner la tête vers lui. Inquiet de s'être fait repérer, Balthazar fit au mieux pour contrôler sa respiration, attendant sans bouger. À sa grande surprise, il sentit les doigts glisser dans ses cheveux, jouant un peu avec. La tendresse qu'il ressentait dans ce geste l'émeut, elle était assez exceptionnelle et il n'y avait normalement le droit qu'après l'ébat. Il y avait toujours des moments de douceur, bien sûr, mais l'amour qu'il sentait à cet instant, le paladin était trop pudique pour le montrer régulièrement.

Il fit mine de sortir des songes, les pulsations dans sa poitrine étant trop puissante pour que l'autre ne le remarque pas. Les caresses se stoppèrent de suite, la main se remettant sur son épaule. Pour ne pas brusquer les choses, il gratta délicatement les côtes de sa main encore prisonnière entre leurs deux corps, se resserrant contre lui.

\- B'jour..., fit-il sobrement.

\- Hum..., répondit son compagnon avec une pointe d'embarras, détournant la tête.

\- Bouge pas, t'as un bébé sur le ventre... chuchota-t-il en faisant mine qu'il y avait un danger quelconque.

\- Je suis pas miro !

Il rit un peu à la réplique, l'embrassant au travers de la chemise avant de se réinstaller contre lui, poussant un soupir d'aise. L'instant ne dura pas puisque le bébé se réveilla, gazouillant en touchant son visage avec un grand sourire, avant d'attraper une mèche ondulée. Le mage sourit tendrement malgré lui, prenant la main pour faire mine de la manger avec un air comique, faisant rire l'enfant qui se redressa.

Le couple resta ainsi, à observer le petit triturer la chemise chanvre du paladin, ce dernier l'empêchant d'arracher des boutons. Balthazar tirait sur la tunique du bambin afin qu'il ne soit pas débraillé, le laissant attraper l'un de ses doigts pour secouer sa main et le faire rire. Des appels dans l'autre pièce se firent entendre, la sœur cherchant son frère avec inquiétude. Le garçon se retourna, répondant en prononçant encore le mot "Ya-ya", donnant une piste sur son prénom.

L'érudit se leva, bien qu'à contre cœur, et alla chercher la jumelle. Théo s'était assis en tailleur, le garçonnet encore sur les jambes, écarquillant les yeux quand une écuelle manqua de tomber sur la tête de sa moitié. De justesse, prévenu par la réaction de l'autre, l'adulte put rattraper l'objet, posant l'enfant debout à terre pour le ranger, la laissant se tenir à sa jambe. L'étagère à côté de la porte de la chambre était bancale, ou alors c'était la maison qui penchait, et les affaires posées dessus avaient tendance à glisser.

Soudain, il sentit la petite poigne le lâcher, le paniquant en se tournant brusquement avant de perdre sa mâchoire, les yeux écarquillés. Le paladin n'en menait pas large, la fillette atterrissant juste devant lui en se réjouissant de revoir son frère : elle venait de faire ses premiers pas toute seule. Balthazar la pointa du doigt en tremblant, n'arrivant pas à sortir le moindre mot parmi les sons incohérents qu'il faisait. Théo resta plutôt paralysé par le choc, dévisageant la gamine qui s'intéressait plus aux jeux de mains de son jumeau.

Fou de joie, le demi-diable se jeta alors sur la couche pour prendre la petite et la secouer au-dessus de lui en poussant son cri habituel et viril. L'enfant rit aux éclats, s'agitant en toute confiance en participant au bonheur. Se calmant un peu, le mage la posa et commença à faire chauffer du lait, sortant le pain et le sucre. Le guerrier ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, bien qu'ils n'avaient pas remis la table, étalant simplement un drap rapidement pour protéger les sacs de couchage.

Ils prirent un copieux petit déjeuner, les enfants sur les genoux, plusieurs tartines avec de la confiture passant dans le lait chaud et sucré. Ils débarrassèrent ensuite pour laver les mômes, aérant la maison dans le vain espoir que l'odeur s'amenuise, y faisant également un brin de nettoyage. Avec l'habitude, la journée se passa doucement, sans réel accroc, commençant à voir les petits marcher seuls. Le bonheur sur ce fait passa bien vite quand ils durent leur courir après toutes les deux secondes. Ils furent donc ravis de retrouver un peu de calme une fois les chérubins couchés et endormis, mangeant tranquillement.

\- Prochaine étape : leur apprendre à rester assis, souffla Balthazar, les yeux dans le vide en hochant distraitement la tête.

\- Je te hais, siffla Théo, regrettant amèrement que les gamins gambadent sur leurs deux jambes.

Son compagnon explosa de rire, ne pouvant pas vraiment lui donner tort, ça avait été son idée après tout. Ils débarrassèrent ensuite pour se coucher, s'endormant rapidement. La journée suivante fut ordinaire, bien que teintée d'un brin de tristesse, le mage peiné de devoir déjà quitter les petits auxquels il s'était attaché. Ayant constaté l'étrange humeur de son amant silencieux, l'érudit le rejoignit dehors après avoir couché les enfants, s'essayant à ses côtés. L'autre ne fit pas attention à lui, fixant encore la voûte céleste.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule.

\- Nan, rien...

\- C'est pas rien pour que tu ne râles pas de la journée. C'est pour demain ?

L'envoyé de la lumière baissa les yeux, plantant ses talons dans le sol pour poser ses bras sur ses genoux, en bougeant un pensivement, tenant ses mains.

\- T'avais pas l'air trop con.

\- Hein ? Je t'emmerde ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu-

\- La famille..., le coupa-t-il, regardant à nouveau le ciel alors que son conjoint le dévisageait avec surprise. C'est pas vraiment une chose dont je me suis préoccupé jusque là et je vois comment tu les regardes, que tu t'occupes d'eux... Je sais que tu ne le demanderas jamais mais... Si un jour tu en veux vraiment une, je ne pourrais jamais te l'offrir. Je peux juste "jouer à la famille" avec toi... Enfin... Non, attends, ça devient un peu bizarre comme discussion..., rougit-il en se frottant la nuque et détournant les yeux.

Le pyromage, touché, le regarda s'embourber dans ses paroles, le choc passant pour laisser place à la tendresse. Il se tourna vers les étoiles et attrapa ses chevilles en se mettant en tailleur, souriant.

\- C'est pas si mal, un jeu de famille à temps déterminé. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais capable de concevoir, donc même avec une femme je n'aurais jamais d'enfant de sang. De toute façon, comme tu l'as si bien dit : ce n'est pas une femme que j'ai choisi.

Théo se tourna vers lui, surpris et le souffle coupé, le laissant briser la faible distance entre eux pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après le premier baiser, il répondit doucement, tout deux fermant les yeux. Ils savourèrent l'instant un long moment, mettant peu à peu leurs nouveaux projets d'avenir dans un coin de leur crâne.

Balthazar, de par sa part de diable, était naturellement stérile. Il l'avait remarqué, non seulement à force de coucheries, mais également par expérience grâce à un prélèvement et une poudre qui se colorait. Shin était dans la même situation, ayant accepté de suivre le même test pour le vérifier, confirmant l'hypothèse qu'une personne apparentée avec des créatures autres qu'humanoïdes, ne pouvait concevoir.

L'érudit avait été déçu ne pas être capable d'avoir une progéniture de sang, désirant réellement fonder une famille. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne s'était pas braqué, refusant de découcher pendant un bon moment. Il s'était par la suite conforté dans l'idée qu'il n'aurait jamais de mauvaise surprise et avait profité de sa condition, jusqu'à rencontrer Théo.

Ça n'a donc pas été un réel choc d'entretenir cette relation proscrite, l'interdit électrisant même ses sens. Il n'avait pensé à rien en se donnant à lui la première fois, se disant que ce n'était qu'une autre folie de jeunesse qui passerait et que tout deux reprendraient leur route. À aucun moment ils avaient pensé à un quelconque futur ensemble, s'attendant plutôt à ce qu'un jour ils en aient assez et arrêtent simplement.

Cependant, plus le temps passait et plus leurs sentiments se renforçaient, s'approfondissaient, leur liaison se complexifiant. Ils n'avaient jamais ressenti ça avec personne d'autre, ce qu'ils partageaient étaient plus qu'improbable, c'était mystique. Ils se comprenaient d'un regard, se réconfortaient sans un mot, se connaissaient sur le bout des ongles et se poussaient sans cesse à s'améliorer. Ils étaient pourtant tellement différents, et indéniablement ennemis par nature, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils s'aimaient. Être proche, intime, était juste l'ordre naturel des choses pour eux, et tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, rien de grave ne pouvait être surmonté.

Les années passant, la tendresse installée et les épreuves hurlantes de déclarations les avaient amené à vouloir un endroit où se poser définitivement. L'idée d'une auberge faisant aussi office de taverne était alléchante pour tout le monde et donna un nouveau sens à leurs aventures. Ils s'étaient tous peu à peu trouvés, arrangeant leurs histoires personnelles, ils avaient besoin de stabilité.

Balthazar se rappela d'une phrase que lui avait dit sa mère avant qu'il ne parte de sa maison pour l'académie des mages : « Il y aura un jour où tu rencontreras la personne avec qui tu feras ta vie. Tu auras envie de former un foyer avec elle. Rappelle-toi bien de cela, mon fils : qu'importe à quoi elle ressemble, elle sera toujours ta famille. »

Ces mots l'avait fait rire sur le moment, incapable de complètement les saisir du haut de ses quinze ans. Il n'avait que des rêves lubriques aux corps féminins en tête, ainsi que des flammes pleins les mains, il ne pensait pas à tout ça. Cependant, il se retrouvait là aujourd'hui, embrassant un homme avec tout l'amour du monde, le désir de fonder un foyer plus fort que jamais. Il ressentait également un bonheur démentiel de savoir que son concubin acceptait d'élever des enfants avec lui, ne pensant pas ça possible. Ce sera assurément leur mission la plus difficile qu'ils mèneront, et très certainement la plus comique.

Le couple se leva enfin pour aller se coucher dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et s'endormirent paisiblement. L'aube qui vint leur sembla plus fade que les autres, la routine s'enchainant naturellement alors qu'ils faisaient leurs sacs, nettoyant une dernière fois la maison. Ils attendirent patiemment, occupant les enfants dehors, un pincement au cœur en s'apprêtant à partir dès qu'ils seraient payés.

Le soleil se coucha à l'horizon, les parents n'étaient très certainement plus très loin. Les jumeaux trouvaient des cailloux et les rassemblait, formant visiblement une tour, quelques mots fusant parmi leur baragouinage. Les adultes les observaient, assis dans l'herbe comme la veille, appréciant la brise qui coupait un peu la chaleur de la journée. Ils rirent un peu en entendant un vague "merde" fuser d'un des gamins, espérant qu'il ne le répète plus.

\- On aura deux jours de voyage pour le point de rendez-vous, c'est ça ? demanda le mage.

\- Oui, au nord-ouest.

\- C'est passé vite...

\- Ça va...

\- C'était sympa, faudrait faire des missions comme ça plus souvent !

\- Je croyais que tu voulais te reposer !

\- Je me suis reposé ! Pas toi ?

\- Résumons : pleures, cacas, chatte-surprise, pisse sur mon armure, bave sur mon épée, crin de Lumière arrachés... Non !

\- Ce sont des enfants, sourit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

\- Je me rappellerais à leurs bons souvenirs, tiens..., bougonna son amant.

\- Vu qu'ils ont littéralement pissé sur l'église de la lumière, je n'en doute pas ! explosa-t-il de rire.

\- Ah, va te faire foutre !

Toujours en riant, Balthazar se laissa retomber contre son bras, cherchant à se faire pardonner avant de se calmer doucement. Il resta la joue collée contre l'épaulière de métal, sentant le symbole de l'ordre se graver sur sa peau. Son silence lourd de réflexion fit tourner la tête du paladin vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. Il aspira ses lèvres avec hésitation, puis se lança.

\- On en aura quand on aura fait l'auberge ?

Subitement gêné, Théo se détourna en se grattant la joue avec sa main à l'opposé de son conjoint, les joues roses. L'autre lui laissa le temps de répondre, sachant parfaitement qu'il le prenait au dépourvu. Seulement, s'ils n'en parlaient pas maintenant, qui était un moment parfait, ils pourront difficilement trouver un peu d'intimité loin des oreilles curieuses de Shin et Grunlek.

\- Ce serait préférable... Tu flipperais trop s'ils étaient sur les routes avec nous ! lança enfin le guerrier en faisant mine de reprendre un peu contenance.

Le demi-diable rit doucement, le cœur palpitant en notant qu'il avait utilisé le pluriel. C'était débile à dire mais, à cet instant, son amour chantait des lyrics à la sonorité qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas. Il profita de ce cocon douillet qu'il ne retrouvait qu'auprès de cet homme dont les sentiments n'avait pas d'égal hormis les siens. C'était agréable, délicat, il se sentait complet.

\- Tu sais, j'ai fais beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie..., commença-t-il en rouvrant les yeux, allant chercher une main de l'inquisiteur pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

\- Comme manquer de te taper une succube ?

\- Ah, ça, rit le mage. Je ne sais toujours pas si je suis soulagé ou si je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait ! Mais ce n'est pas ça dont je parlais.

\- De quoi ?

\- J'ai fais beaucoup d'erreurs, je concède, et je ne fais pas toujours les meilleurs choix, déclara-t-il en sentant l'autre approuver silencieusement d'un hochement de tête désespéré. Mais tu as été la seule chose que je ne déplore pas ou qui ne me donne pas envie de retourner en arrière pour faire autrement. Nous sommes ma meilleure, et par delà, ma plus belle décision.

Théo se tourna lentement vers lui, choqué, le dévisageant alors que les battements dans sa poitrine raisonnaient dans toute son armure. Balthazar leva le menton pour être face à face, lui offrant son plus grand et tendre sourire. Son compagnon alla cueillir ses lèvres pour répondre amoureusement à la déclaration, montrant à quel point il était touché sans un mot. Sa main glissa lentement de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque, appréciant la texture de ses cheveux ondulés, le faisant frissonner. Ils rallongèrent l'instant par des caresses et des attentions plus délicates les unes que les autres. La quiétude les envahissant paisiblement, leur faisant ressentir une paix incroyable que rien ne semblait pouvoir briser.

Ils ne se séparèrent qu'après de longues minutes, collant leurs fronts, les yeux fermés. Des petits pas dans l'herbe se rapprochèrent d'eux, sûrement l'un des bambins qui cherchait encore des cailloux. Ils ne firent donc pas attention, continuant leur étreinte en s'attendant à ce qu'il reparte.

\- Théo...

Ils ouvrirent brusquement les yeux en entendant le nom prononcé par une voix aiguë, dévisageant la petite fille avec un choc terrible. Elle tendait un petit bouquet composé de deux, trois marguerites, toute fière d'elle alors qu'elle couvait le paladin d'un regard empli d'affection. Un peu automatiquement, ce dernier prit les fleurs cassées, la fixant alors qu'elle repartait en riant vers son frère affairé sur sa propre cueillette. Le couple, sans voix, resta bouche-bée un moment avant de réussir à se reprendre, l'un riant et l'autre posant son front dans sa main tenant les végétaux en baissant la tête, embarrassé.

\- Ah, il te les faut toutes, hein ? le charria le mage en le secouant un peu.

\- Comme si j'aimais les fleurs..., râla un peu son bien-aimé, ses joues saupoudrées de rose.

Il le réconforta d'un baiser sur la joue avant d'aller rire dans son cou, trouvant très comique qu'il soit aussi décontenancé par une petite fille de deux ans. Bon sang, il aurait vraiment voulu que Shin et Grunlek voient ça ! Ils ne le croiront jamais quand il leur racontera !


	4. Chapter 4

Eh bien, ça fait un chapitre par jour tout ça ! (*^o^*)

Encore une fois, merci pour les fav et les reviews, ça fait super plaisir d'en recevoir à chaque fois~ Je ne résiste donc pas à vous envoyer la suite fini vers 6h du mat ! ( autant vous dire que là, j'assume pas trop ( = A=)... ) J'écris le suivant en espérant pouvoir tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par jour, ce sera un vrais défis mais en vu de mon avancé, ça pourrait se faire !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et comme d'habitude, met une assiette de cookies à votre disposition~

* * *

Balthazar se tenait dehors, assis sur le tas de bois, les bras et les jambes croisés. Il balançait un pied à rythme régulier, tout comme l'un de ses index sur son biceps, son expression peinte de contrariété et réflexion. Les parents n'étaient toujours pas arrivés, il s'était laissé convaincre par Théo qu'ils avaient pu avoir un petit empêchement de dernière minute, les retardant de vingt-quatre heures. Cependant, deux jours étaient passés et toujours pas de trace des paysans. Une part de lui s'inquiétait, envoyant le paladin en éclaireur, mais une autre était septique et fataliste.

Depuis le départ de son amant à l'aube, il réfléchissait en pesant les deux camps, surveillant les jumeaux qui s'amusaient à faire des constructions avec leurs tas de cailloux. Il était en plein dilemmes, espérant se tromper car les choses se compliqueraient beaucoup trop s'il avait raison. Pour se tenir compagnie, il avait gardé Braise, un cheval enflammé pouvait aussi être susceptible de décourager les rôdeurs. L'équidé avait l'oreille fine, il pouvait donc inconsciemment l'alerter si quelqu'un ou quelque chose approchait.

Un maigre sourire fautif étira ses lèvres, regardant son invocation d'un air coupable. Soit il l'appelait pour qu'il serve de bouclier, soit il s'en servait comme bouillotte ou alarme. Ce pauvre canasson avait la vie dure avec lui, heureusement qu'il était magique. Il le siffla pour qu'il approche afin de caresser ses naseaux en s'excusant, apaisant sa conscience même si l'animal ne comprenait rien. Ce dernier repartit vite brouter, poussant un profond soupir, vexant un peu son propriétaire qui l'insulta dans sa barbe en jurant d'en faire un steak.

Soudain, Braise redressa la tête, fixant l'horizon attentivement en arrêtant de mâcher. Balthazar se leva d'un bon, observant l'orée des bois alors que la nuit terminait de tomber. Il vit un cavalier avancer au pas, et distingua très mal les détails, non seulement par la grande distance mais aussi à cause de l'obscurité. Son cheval souffla un hennissement rauque tressauté, les oreilles redressées, celui d'en face secoua la tête en se mettant au trot sous l'ordre de son maître. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que le mage reconnu Lumière, se détendant en lâchant sa concentration magique.

Théo mit pied à terre qu'une fois près d'eux, visiblement fatigué et n'ayant pas réellement pris de pause dans sa traque. Il attira son destrier sur le côté de la maison afin de le desseller, son compagnon le rejoignant en gardant un œil sur les petits.

\- Alors ?

\- Rien, soupira le guerrier. J'ai fait un large rayon et appliqué les techniques de Shin mais que dalle ! Je n'ai pas vu de trace de lutte, de course, ou même de retour. Tu avais peut-être raison, ils ont dû se tirer pour fuir leur vie de merde...

\- En laissant les gosses ?..., fit l'érudit en fronçant les sourcils, se tournant vers les concernés avant de revenir à son interlocuteur. Ils étaient si pauvres ? Dans la nature, avec un peu d'expérience, on peut vivre comme des rois ! Ils n'avaient aucune raison de les abandonner !

\- Faut voir la réalité en face, ces gamins sont visiblement un accident et ils cherchaient à s'en débarrasser.

\- Je sais, il n'y a qu'à voir comment ils sont calmes et discrets, et comment ils étaient sous-alimentés surtout ! Bon... Si on compte le voyage, Shin et Grunlek viennent juste d'arriver au point de rendez-vous. On se met souvent dans la merde, quelques jours de retard ne devrait pas les paniquer. On ira donc se renseigner demain en ville sur nos employeurs.

\- Putain, c'était pas prévu au programme..., déplora le paladin en se laissant retomber avec exaspération contre l'encolure dénudée de son étalon.

Son léger énervement s'envola en voyant l'épuisement de son compagnon. Le demi-diable fit glisser une main sur son trapèze, remontant jusqu'à sa nuque afin de plonger ses doigts dans la masse ébène. Théo soupira en se détendant un peu, appréciant le petit massage crânien en silence avant de l'entendre parler doucement à voix basse.

\- Le repas est encore chaud, va te servir et enlève ton armure, je m'occupe de Lumière et des gamins.

\- Je peux les coucher, c'est bon, c'est pas le long, se redressa-t-il en attrapant sa main pour stopper la caresse, la gardant dans la sienne en se tournant pour lui faire face.

\- Permets-moi d'émettre un doute suite à une nuit plus difficile, ricana tendrement son homme.

Un léger sourire détendit ses traits jusqu'à présent crispés et il vint déposer un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils fermèrent les yeux pour le savourer, le mage attrapant la joue glabre de sa paume libre. Après ces longs jours passés ensemble sans se quitter plus de quelques minutes, être séparés une journée entière avait considérablement rallongé cette dernière. Ils étaient heureux de se retrouver, s'apaisant enfin.

Théo se sépara de son amant pour aller prendre les jumeaux dans ses bras. Ils ne furent pas difficiles, contents de le revoir et sautant presque pour qu'il les porte, se laissant emporter dans la chaumière. L'érudit, les regardant disparaître avec une tendre expression, se retourna vers la monture de guerre en retroussant ses manches. La bête le regardait un peu de travers, une oreille partant vers l'arrière mais sans animosité.

\- Je te préviens : tu me bottes, je te botte, avec des flammes en garniture.

Il amadoua l'animal avec un morceau de poireau. C'était sa particularité, et elle avait surpris tout le monde : Lumière, le fan des légumes verts et détestant le sucre. Ce dernier mastiqua l'aliment avec plaisir, le brossage massant le faisant frémir de plaisir après les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Balthazar alla remplir deux seaux d'eau transportés avec son propre cheval, les déposant à côté de la maison avant de rentrer. Un bol de ragoût l'attendait sur la table, son concubin analysant une carte de la région avec sérieux.

Il le rejoignit, commençant à manger en jetant un œil vers la chambre, se rassurant du silence. Théo avait gagné en expertise avec les enfants, étant moins gauche quand il les prenait dans ses bras et s'occupait d'eux. Le fait que les petits l'adorent, pour une raison complètement obscure, devait l'avoir aidé à se mettre en confiance. Ne rien entendre alors qu'il les avait mis au lit ne surpris donc pas le mage, ça lui fit même plaisir.

\- Tu cherches... ?

\- Un endroit que j'aurais loupé, mais... Non, j'ai bien fait toute cette zone et je suis remonté jusque là, tu vois ? En amont du fleuve. Et rien, vraiment...

\- Je croyais que t'étais réaliste sur le fait qu'ils aient abandonné leur vie ici, fit-il en le dévisageant curieusement, trouvant étrange qu'il revienne sur ses conclusions.

\- Oh, ça, je l'ai su dès le début d'après-midi. Je les cherchais pour leur casser la gueule !

Le demi-diable s'étrangla en buvant la sauce dans le bol, riant et cherchant à reprendre son souffle en même temps. L'inverse l'aurait surpris !

\- En plus d'une semaine, ils sont loin, tu sais ?

\- J'espérais retrouver là où ils sont passés.

\- Si t'avais eu une piste, tu serais revenu quand ?

\- Quand je les aurais fracassés ! répondit le berserk dans un souffle de colère en balançant la carte par terre, s'appuyant contre son poing en boudant. Maintenant on est coincés ici : dans une piaule qui pue le vomi...

\- Les gens ne semblaient pas connaître les enfants quand on est allés en ville la dernière fois, réfléchit Balthazar. Pourtant, en écoutant les mères, il était évidant qu'elles se connaissaient toutes, ainsi que leurs progénitures... J'évoquerais notre chère amie, ça pourrait être intéressant.

Il fixa le mur en terminant son bol, ses pensées le perdant un moment en le laissant suçoter distraitement la cuillère. Une suggestion vint à son esprit alors il se tourna vers son amant pour avoir son avis mais se tut de suite. Les yeux fermés, la bouche entre-ouverte, la respiration lente : il dormait déjà. Un sourire à la fois attendri et désespéré peint son visage. Cet homme ne connaissait pas ses limites. Il ne pouvait pas gérer les cauchemars d'un bébé la nuit et traquer deux fugitifs de l'aube à la pénombre.

En silence, il débarrassa, rajoutant une bûche au fond du feu en tisonnant les braises. Il repoussa lentement Théo contre le mur pour qu'il stoppe son appui contre la table, puis, déplaça cette dernière. Il déplia les sacs de couchage avant de se déchausser, allant ensuite prendre doucement les mains de son compagnon en tirant légèrement dessus.

\- Viens on va se coucher..., chuchota-t-il calmement.

D'un réflexe somnambule, il le suivit, se levant un peu pour aller s'allonger avec lui. Il savait qu'en utilisant cette méthode, l'envoyé de la lumière ne se réveillerait pas, se laissant guider par ses mains. Cela faisait des années qu'ils étaient ensemble, le mage connaissait tous les fonctionnements de sa moitié. Il était le seul à pouvoir le toucher ou l'aborder dans son sommeil sans se faire trancher la gorge, prenant donc toujours le tour de garde avant lui quand ils bivouaquaient. Leurs amis en étaient toujours très impressionnés, Grunlek remerciant le ciel d'avoir un bras mécanique quand ce dernier avait rencontré la lame inquisitrice dans l'une de ses tentatives.

Il se lova contre la poitrine, les bras musclés l'entourant d'instinct, soupirant d'aise avant de s'endormir. La nuit fut paisible, le garçonnet ne se réveillant pas en sursaut à cause de ses ombres oniriques. Le couple put donc se reposer, les petits furent cléments en leur faisant cadeau d'une grasse matinée. Théo se frotta les yeux en sortant de ses songes, la torpeur alourdissant ses sens, signe qu'il avait traîné au lit. Ce n'était pas un gros dormeur de nature, il ne fonctionnait qu'avec deux à trois heures de sommeil depuis son apprentissage de paladin lors de l'enfance. Dormir aussi longtemps le fatiguait donc plus qu'autre chose, et le mettait en état de faiblesse.

En posant son regard sous son menton, il découvrit son partenaire alangui et, bien que réveillé, n'ayant aucune envie de se lever. Il caressa doucement son dos afin qu'il lève la tête, pouvant se perdre dans son regard avant de l'embrasser avec la paresse matinale. Un son mat sur le parquet les sépara, s'échangeant des yeux leur curiosité, puis un second retentit. Ils se tournèrent à temps pour voir les bambins arriver vers eux avec un large sourire, dans leur démarche encore dodelinante et brouillée, s'empêtrant dans leurs propres pieds.

Ils avait dû passer par-dessus les barreaux du berceau afin de rejoindre le sol. Malins, les saligauds. Balthazar se laissa rouler sur le dos pour les laisser monter sur son ventre, remettant leur tunique correctement. Tous se réveillèrent doucement, agglutinés les uns sur les autres dans une étreinte réconfortante, avant se décider à se lever pour prendre le petit déjeuner. L'odeur devenue insupportable ces derniers jours, ils mangèrent dehors, appréciant le pique-nique improvisé sous le ciel presque complètement dégagé.

\- Je prendrais un des petits pour aller en ville, repose-toi pour aujourd'hui, commença le mage en mordant dans sa tartine.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre, je peux t'accompagner.

\- Je sais mais on ne sait pas encore ce qui se trame et si quelqu'un va revenir ici, l'un de nous doit donc rester sur place. Si tu dois courser quelqu'un, avoir deux bébés dans les bras va être compliqué, et on ne peut pas les laisser tous seuls, ils s'étoufferaient avec n'importe quoi.. Non, Ya-ya, on avale pas le couteau !

\- Ahyayaya !

\- On avale pas le couteau quand même.

\- Ouais, tu marques un point..., dépita Théo.

\- Je te laisse la fille, je présume.

\- Hors de question que l'autre retrouve l'occasion de pisser sur mon armure !

\- Tu sais qu'elle peut faire pareil ? lui apprit son compagnon avec un sourire malicieux en le stoppant dans ses mouvements, le dépitant. J'ai pas lavé deux fois ma chemise pour le plaisir, tu sais.

\- Plus de risques avec le garçon !

\- Ah, comme tu veux... To', non ! Ne mange pas ça, c'est un ver de terre ! Ah, euh...euuhyrk...

\- Il a avalé ?...

\- Ouais...

Ils firent boire du lait au petit en espérant éviter un intoxication quelconque. Ils se préparèrent ensuite, passant par le bain, les plus âgés faisant une toilette en même temps. Balthazar s'occupa de la barbe de trois jours de son conjoint, assis sur ses genoux, tous deux nus. Une petite habitude assez coquine prise depuis leur passage au château de Ragnar. Les enfants ne firent pas attention, jouant avec les morceaux de bois et éclaboussant de l'eau partout.

Tous se séchèrent et s'habillèrent, le demi-diable préparant son destrier avant de se mettre en selle avec le petit garçon. Les adultes s'échangèrent un regard d'appréhension, se doutant que la séparation des jumeaux ne se fera pas en douceur. L'hésitation de les garder ensemble se fit ressentir mais la situation étant, c'était impossible. Sous un coup de talons, Braise partit au galop et s'éloigna de la chaumière.

Pendant le rapide trajet, le bambin put être distrait, riant en se tenant au pommeau alors qu'il bondissait à chaque sauts de l'animal. Cependant, une fois arrivé aux portes de la ville, il se tourna dans toutes les directions, angoissant le mage qui le berça un peu. À sa surprise, le petit se mit à trembler, des gémissements de frayeur à peine audibles passant ses lèvres alors que des larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues.

Son tuteur le tourna pour l'entourer des pans de sa robe ignifugée, le laissant se blottir au chaud contre son ventre. Les caresses sur son dos l'apaisèrent doucement, mais il paniquait à nouveau lorsqu'elles se stoppaient, l'érudit décida donc d'avancer ainsi. Du moment qu'il était calme, la position n'était pas importante. En rejoignant la place marchande où il avait rencontré les mères, il croisa plusieurs femmes fascinées de le voir avec un enfant, fondant de tendresse. Il se redressa élégamment sous les regards féminins désireux, fière comme un paon.

Elles devenaient toutes folles face à un père célibataire. Il se rappelait de la fois où Shin avait ramené un enfant perdu à son village, et le soir même, une nuée de femmes était à ses petits soins en buvant ses paroles. Encore aujourd'hui, il se demandait combien son ami avait pu en amener dans son lit. L'archer gardait un secret malicieux, le rendant malade de curiosité avec le reste du groupe. Si le pyromage était connu pour être un dragueur invétéré, sans aucun doute, Shin détenait le plus grand harem. Ils avaient perdu le nombre de cœurs qu'il laissait derrière lui partout où ils passaient. Le fumier arrivait même à retrouver d'anciennes conquêtes et à se faire pardonner de son manque de nouvelles d'un claquement de doigt. Un talent inégalable.

Sur la place, du monde était attroupé, l'intriguant. L'érudit s'approcha au maximum avant d'arrêter son cheval, les bourgeois s'écartant en étant impressionnés par l'invocation. Un cortège traversait l'endroit, exposant richesses et royautés par les carrosses, les parures, les armures et autres coiffes assorties aux bijoux brillants.

\- Excusez-moi, gente damoiselle, se pencha-t-il vers la jeune femme à sa gauche, celle-ci s'approchant avec un sourire. Auriez-vous la bonté de m'expliquer qui sont ces nobles gens ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas du coin ?

\- Non, je viens d'arriver.

\- C'est la garde royale des Eingert, le prince Hul est parti à la chasse à l'anjorner avec le roi voisin. J'ai ouïe dire qu'il allait épousailler l'une de ses filles.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Il est juste là, au centre, c'est sa place favorite.

Le choc s'abattit brutalement lorsque Balthazar découvrit l'homme défilant fièrement, serrant le garçonnet par instinct de protection. Ce dernier se retourna, attiré par la musique de l'orchestre et les yeux du prince s'écarquillèrent tellement, qu'il crut bien être foudroyé sur place. Ce type était juste le portrait craché des jumeaux : les cheveux brun sombre et des yeux d'un vert clair inimitable.

Rapidement il referma sa robe, cachant l'enfant en déglutissant avec inquiétude, se rassurant de voir le noble héritier passer son chemin malgré sa rage. Il devait partir, et vite, le temps n'était plus au tourisme. Il posa d'autres questions à la jeune femme, ses réponses le pétrifiant. Il repartit au triple galop, poussant Braise pour qu'il accélère le plus possible, serrant le bambin inquiet et pleurant en ressentant son angoisse déchirante.

Sa course se finit rapidement, maîtrisant son cheval d'une main experte par miracle au vu de la vitesse où il était lancé. Il descendit d'un bon, posant le petit au sol en le laissant retrouver sa sœur. Théo, courant visiblement après la gamine, apparu rapidement depuis le côté de la maison, s'inquiétant de suite de l'état de choc et de l'agitation nerveuse de son amant.

\- Putain, je sais pourquoi ils se sont barrés !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dis ?

\- Cette femme était une servante au château, seulement elle a été virée du jour au lendemain et personne ne l'a revue depuis. Des rumeurs cependant courent comme quoi elle aurait couché avec le prince. Je l'ai vu, y'avait un cortège... Merde, ce type est juste leur portrait craché ! débita le demi-diable rapidement, pointant les enfants à la fin de son récit.

\- Bordel de... Il est au courant ?

\- Maintenant oui..., souffla-t-il en posant gravement ses mains sur sa bouche, l'autre le dévisageant en sentant les prochains dangers arriver. Il a vu To' et semblait juste fou de rage, j'ai fait une rapide enquête et par chance je suis tombé sur la fouine du village, j'ai donc pu partir de suite.

\- On ne doit pas rester là, on rejoint Shin et Grunlek dès aujourd'hui.

\- Attends, y'a plus grave...

\- Hein ? Plus grave qu'un royaume qui pourrait nous tomber dessus ? siffla le paladin en le suivant dans la chaumière.

Balthazar alla dans la réserve, déplaçant les restes de leurs provisions avant de soulever le tapis miteux d'un coup sec. Ils manquèrent de vomir sous le nuage toxique de pourriture qui s'éleva, posant une main sur leur visage.

\- Défonce les planches !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Défonce les planches, je te dis !

L'urgence qui agitait son compagnon ne le fit pas hésiter, le guerrier se saisit de son bouclier et donna de grand coup dans le parquet. Le bois ne fit pas long feu sous sa force, déjà un peu moisi, révélant un trou et son macabre contenu. Ne pouvant supporter la vue du cadavre en putréfaction avancée, ils sortirent, le mage rendant tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre. Théo vint lui tenir les cheveux, pâle mais résistant à l'imiter en prenant de profondes inspirations.

Soudainement faible, l'érudit tint à peine sur ses jambes, son conjoint l'amenant au banc longeant la maison et lui présentant une gourde. Il accepta d'hydrater sa gorge irritée par la bile, calmant la brûlure et ses émotions. Une petite minute lui fut nécessaire pour se ressaisir, l'autre le laissant faire avec inquiétude.

\- On m'a également dit que cette femme avait un jeune garçon de neuf ans, très certainement illégitime aussi...

\- Pourquoi elle la tué ? Ils auraient pu partir avec lui !

\- Le corps est là depuis un bon mois au moins, et j'ai vu que le crâne était explosé. Je crois qu'ils l'ont tué dans la précipitation parce que le gosse ne comprenait pas...

Le paladin passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les gardant derrière sa tête, une alarme hurlant sur son instinct pour qu'ils prennent le large au plus vite.

\- On fait nos sacs et on fout le camp !


	5. Chapter 5

Konbawa ! (bonsoir )

Désolé de ce retard (= w=)" Les courses, un bug dans le scénarios, ça ralentit xD J'ai dessiné un peu et maintenant c'est bon ! J'ai les liens logiques de l'histoire et je vais pouvoir continué ! Je vous poste donc le chapitre journalier~

Sur ce, bonne lecture et dégustations de cookie ! (*^ー^)ノ ~

* * *

Shin était accroupi sur un rocher au milieu d'une rivière peu profonde, péchant à l'arc. Le camp était sur la berge, à l'abri des intempéries par les arbres, un lieu parfait malgré le sol couvert de galets. C'était le quatrième jours de retard de ses compagnons et il s'inquiétait un peu, une part de lui le mettant en garde. Grunlek était détendu, les doigts de pieds en éventail en se dorant la pilule au soleil, assurant que le couple devait juste profiter de leurs moments en tête à tête. Bon certes, leurs amis étaient des affamés de la luxure quand ils se retrouvaient seuls, mais après une journée languissante, ils repartaient. Non, quelque chose n'allait pas et foi d'élémentaire, s'il se trompait il sauterait lui même dans un puits !

Un son de galop le fit se redresser après avoir embroché un beau poisson. Il attrapa sa prise et la ramena sur la berge pour la mettre avec les autres, regardant Braise et Lumière se rapprocher un peu trop vite. Heureusement, les chevaux ralentirent l'allure, les deux souriaient en étant heureux de retrouver leurs amis après deux semaines. Seulement, leur expression catastrophée brisèrent leur candeur avant de baisser les yeux sur les petits êtres assis devant eux, bavant sur le pommeau de la selle.

Sous le choc, Shin lâcha son arc, sa peau se teintant de bleu alors qu'il blêmissait. Grunlek était paralysé, la bouche béante et les yeux tout aussi écarquillés que son ami. Le couple mit pied à terre, posant les enfants qui touchèrent curieusement les galets en baragouinant. Balthazar se frotta la nuque, rouge d'embarras, il se doutait de ce que le demi-élémentaire allait lui dire.

\- On a eu un petit problème...

\- AH ! s'écria le bleu en le pointant du doigt, satisfait de la vengeance. Nous c'était pénard, mais non, monsieur à préféré une autre quête ! On se paye de ma tête parce que j'atterris toujours dans un puits-

\- D'ailleurs t'étais pas dans le dernier qu'on a croisé, bravo, marmonna Théo pendant son discours.

\- Mais toi t'es un aimant à problèmes ! continua-t-il en ignorant royalement la réplique.

\- TU avais choisi la quête de livraison et TU nous as foutu dans la merde, je te rappelle, rétorqua le mage en croisant les bras.

\- Les gars, commença le nain, bouleversé. Vous avez ramené des bébés...

\- Heureusement que tu me le dis, j'avais pas remarqué tiens !

\- Théo, la ferme.

\- Toi, je te-

\- C'est bon, les amoureux, on se calme ! Je veux juste une explication ! plaida l'ingénieur en pointant gravement les jumeaux des mains, Eden s'approchant curieusement.

Le demi-diable fit le résumé, passant l'état désastreux du corps de l'enfant dans les fondations de la maison, pour éclaircir l'histoire. Shin le regarda avec un air victorieux, comme quoi tout n'était pas uniquement de sa faute. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il avait fait une sacrée scène à l'auberge la dernière fois. Entre temps, la louve se fit martyriser par les petits, poils arrachés, queue et oreilles tirées, babines attrapées. La pauvre ne sut pas quoi faire pour se dégager sans les blesser, cherchant de l'aide auprès de Grunlek qui n'en menait pas large, essayant de la libérer.

Tous assis autour d'un feu grillant des poissons analysèrent le problème en sachant parfaitement que le prince Hul allait envoyer des gardes à leurs trousses. Contrairement à eux, l'archer et le nain avaient parfaitement accompli leurs tâches, l'un au courrier et l'autre à la boulangerie, rapportant une bon pactole. Au lieu de faire pareil, ils ramenaient deux gamins vulnérables, de l'or en moins et un nouveau merdier.

\- Venez manger, les gosses, appela l'érudit, les petits arrivant comme ils purent vers lui.

\- Mam mam ?

\- Parfaitement !

Par habitude, Théo en attrapa un pour le mettre ses jambes en tailleur et mit un bol de purée entre ses mains avec une cuillère. Il sentit un vague choc passé avec la brise avant que des éclats de rires n'explosent, le faisant sursauter. Se rendant alors subitement compte, ses joues s'empourprèrent et il s'étrangla dans sa gêne. Ses amis essayèrent de se calmer mais à peine le regardèrent-ils que le fou rire les reprit.

Un sourire peint d'amusement sadique étira les lèvres du mage qui fit manger la fillette, prenant attention qu'elle ne mette pas de bouillie sur elle. Le frère n'attendit pas le paladin et mangea seul bien que maladroitement. Il fallut bien de longues minutes avant que l'archer et le nain ne se reprennent, essuyant leurs larmes de joie, dévisageant la scène avec autant de fascination que de moquerie.

\- Ah, c'est bon ? râla le guerrier.

\- Oh pardon, fit Shin avec encore quelques spasmes d'hilarités. Mais c'est un peu surréaliste, avoue-le !

\- Peu d'enfants t'ont survécu, l'ami ! renchérit Grunlek.

\- Paix à son âme...

\- Elle n'est pas morte !

\- C'est toi qui le dis...

\- Je vous jure, lança l'érudit avec un rire aux souvenirs. Vous avez manqué le meilleur : la découverte d'une fille, le premier bain, les cacas et plus encore, ce bébé a pissé sur son armure !

Les deux repartirent de plus belle en se jetant en arrière, ne tenant plus assis, le paladin mort d'embarras. Il était persuadé que même son dieu devait se foutre de sa gueule, et qu'à sa prochaine méditation son armure clignoterait avec le rire divin. Il foudroya son cher et tendre du regard, proliférant des promesses de morts lentes et douloureuses, mais il n'en fut guère impressionné, souriant hautainement avec toute sa dissidence. Il était fier de son coup, l'enfoiré !

\- On refera une mission de baby-sitting mais cette fois, je veux voir ça ! s'exclama Shin en se tenant le ventre. Aah, j'ai une crampe !

\- J'ai mal aux zygomatiques ! lança Grunlek, un sourire impossible à combattre plaqué au visage, se massant les joues.

\- Jamais, tu m'entends ? JAMAIS ! cria Théo, catégorique.

\- Oh, t'es pas drôle, bouda un peu le bleu.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda le nain en reprenant le sérieux de la conversation.

\- Premièrement, leur trouver une famille, le plus loin possible de Hul, répondit Balthazar. On verra par la suite si ce dernier nous fout la paix.

\- Et retrouver les parents pour leur casser la gueule !

\- Théo...

\- Je suis pas contre, accepta l'archer en regardant les petits, ne pouvant pas croire qu'on avait osé les abandonner.

\- Si on les croise, promit on les fait frire, lança le mage comme compromit. Mais nous devons rester sur nos gardes, on pourrait être poursuivit dans tout le cratère.

\- ... C'est quoi cette odeur ?

\- Ça s'appelle "les merveilles de la nature". Dis-moi, tu voulais fonder une famille, non ? demanda-t-il en le voyant blêmir, se levant avec la fillette et tirant sa main pour l'emporter vers l'eau. Viens par là, cher ami, je vais t'initier.

\- A-attend, Balthou' ! On peut s'arranger !

\- Tu vas voir c'est facile. Vomitif, mais facile.

\- Oh, par les dieux...

\- Oh putain, j'avoue que pour une première lange, t'as pas la plus petite ! rit l'érudit.

Grunlek ricana en voyant son pauvre ami paniquer devant une couche sale, avant de se tourner vers le paladin qui aidait le garçonnet à manger. Il analysa la scène peu commune et totalement nouvelle, découvrant la douceur des gestes bienveillants. La pensée hérétique qu'il ferait un bon père lui caressa l'esprit. Le concerné leva le nez, sentant son regard peser sur lui.

\- Quoi ? T'as vu ta mère en short, ou bien ?

Non, non, c'était bien Théo, y'a pas de doute.

\- Je suis surpris qu'ils ne soient ni morts, ni cabossés. Je te félicite.

\- Mais vous avez fini avec ça ? se vexa l'envoyé de la lumière, les deux autres pouffant moqueusement plus loin.

Ils prirent le déjeuner ensemble, se prenant un moment de calme pour raconter leur semaine. Sans surprise, Shin avoua s'être tapé la fille du patron et sa cousine, désespérant les autres sous ce succès terrible. L'érudit soupçonna que son masque lui conférait l'air mystérieux que toutes femmes recherchaient, s'en suivit des blagues douteuses et idiotes sur l'objet. Après quelques minutes perdues dans l'hilarité, ils organisèrent leur périple, décidant de convoyer vers le Sud en passant par la forêt pour pouvoir au maximum brouiller les pistes.

Tous d'accord, ils se mirent en selle en cassant le feu et éparpillant les braises, le couple prenant les petits avant de partir. Leurs amis les regardèrent tout en suivant le meneur, observant leur façon de tenir les bambins qui s'endormaient dans leur bras. Ils n'avaient aucun mal à imaginer le demi-diable avec un enfant, son aisance avec eux étant naturel, mais pour le paladin froid et distant, c'était encore difficile à concevoir.

Pendant trois jours, ils avancèrent prudemment, surveillant leurs arrières et effaçant leurs traces. Grunlek s'amusa beaucoup avec les enfants, permettant de relayer le couple d'une charge de travail conséquente. Shin fit des tours de passe-passe avec de la glace et de l'eau, distrayant les petits, prenant visiblement goût à s'en occuper. Retrouver un peu de temps pour eux fit énormément de bien à Théo et Balthazar, soufflant un peu. Leurs amis remarquèrent vite leur rapprochement, bien plus tendre qu'avant, les faisant doucement sourire. Le demi-élémentaire fut plus curieux, aussi, il profita d'un arrêt au village atteint pour aborder le mage miraculeusement seul. Une fête nocturne battait son plein et le ciel étoilé étaient admiré par les paysans.

\- T'as pas le paladin au cul, je suis surpris, plaisanta l'archer en choquant sa choppe avec la sienne.

\- Il en avait marre et puis, fallait coucher les petits. Je profite un peu, sourit son ami en le laissant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Vous ne vous quittez plus d'une semelle, c'est pire qu'avant !

\- T'as qu'à en parler à sa possessivité, faut dire qu'avec un bébé dans les bras, les femmes s'agglutinent rapidement devant moi !

\- Je t'en emprunterai un à l'occasion.

\- Tu ne sembles pas en avoir besoin, soupira-t-il avec un sourire en voyant deux jouvencelles intéressées par le bleu.

\- C'est l'histoire de ma vie, souffla ce dernier avec un faux désespoir, haussant les épaules.

\- Qui s'est passé dans mon lit..., chantonna innocemment Baltharzar en buvant, le faisant rire.

\- Il se débrouille plutôt bien, au fait.

\- Hum ?

\- Théo, avec les gamins... Putain, c'est bizarre à dire !

\- Oui ! Ahahah ! C'était pas ça au début mais il a fini par avoir les réflexes, il apprend vite.

\- Tu sais, ce genre de chose n'est pas inné, certain n'arrive jamais à s'y faire. Il faut quand même un certain feeling pour y parvenir.

L'érudit ne fit que sourire, observant la menuaille danser sous les guirlandes de lampions. Son ami l'analysa suspicieusement, pas bien sûr de comprendre ce qui flottait dans le silence. Il n'aurait pas pensé à ce que l'autre réagisse comme ça après sa petite provocation ayant pour but de l'embarrasser. Il décida donc de mener sa petite enquête.

\- Vous êtes devenus mignons, tous deux.

\- Comment ça ? demanda le demi-diable, surpris.

\- C'est moins "viens-là que je te saute vite fait entre les buissons", mais plus " je vais passer ma vie avec toi."

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, tu sais ? rit-il.

\- Je sens qu'il y a eu plus que quelques mots, pas vrai ? le charria l'archer en appuyant sur sa joue.

\- Possible, oui, sourit mystérieusement la mage, toujours sans le regarder.

\- Dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi !

\- Moi.

\- T'es con !

\- Ahahah !

\- Sérieusement, il s'est passé quoi ?

Balthazar se frotta la nuque en aspirant ses lèvres, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait en parler. Seulement cette fouine était bien trop curieuse et intrusive pour lâcher l'affaire. Il pouvait bien révéler la finalité, après tout, ça ne passera pas inaperçu.

\- Vous finirez par être au courant de toute façon, abdiqua-t-il, Shin se trémoussant d'impatience en agrandissant ses yeux tel un enfant. On a discuté un moment un soir et... On a décidé d'avoir des enfants.

Il aurait presque entendu la mâchoire du pauvre demi-élémentaire se buter sur son masque en métal, le choc n'étant que la seule expression sur son visage. Ne pouvant se contenir, il rit aux éclats, le bleu encore pétrifié en le dévisageant, les yeux révulsés de stupeur. Le cri muet flotta entre eux, le pauvre cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait pu passer par la tête de Théo pour accepter une vie de famille. Ce ne fut qu'après une petite minute qu'il reprit la capacité de parler.

\- Mais... Comment... Qu'est-ce... Lui ?!

\- J'étais surpris aussi, surtout que je ne lui ai jamais parlé bébé ou famille, je me doutais que c'était pas son truc. Mais visiblement il découvert une part de lui même qu'il ne soupçonnait pas en s'occupant des jumeaux.

\- Mais... Pourquoi vous ne les gardez pas ? Ce serait plus simple et puis, ils semblent s'être attachés à vous.

\- On est sur les routes, Shin, ce n'est pas prudent. On adoptera quand on aura monté l'auberge, ce sera mieux. Eh puis, ça te laissera le temps de trouver une femme pour les tiens, et de leur donner des cousins !

\- Compte sur moi, vieux, mais avant ça je profite un peu des joies de la vie de célibat ! D'ailleurs, elles m'appellent, déclara-t-il en se levant, observant les femmes du fond qui le fixaient d'un air suggestif.

\- Tu perds pas ton temps, hein ? rit son ami. Salaud, va !

\- À demain !

\- Bonne soirée..., sous-entendit-il avec un sourire inquisiteur.

\- Héhé !

Décidant de faire de même, il alla à l'auberge et rejoignit son amant dans la chambre louée plus tôt. Il entra doucement, découvrant la lumière éteinte et son homme dormant déjà, les petits sur lui. Encore un coucher raté, visiblement, le sac de couchage désespérément vide à côté du lit. Aussi amusé qu'attendrit, l'érudit alla se déshabiller en silence pour enfiler une vieille chemise recousue de part en part et un pantalon de toile. Il se glissa discrètement sous les draps, se crispant un peu en entendant la fillette geindre en se réinstallant sur le ventre du paladin. Son frère était à moitié allongé sur les côtes de ce dernier et à moitié sur le lit, l'érudit caressant doucement son dos pour le tirer à lui. Il se laissa faire et se mit de suite en étoile contre sa poitrine, soupirant d'aise en écoutant les battements de son cœur.

En se tournant vers Théo, il observa son faciès encore sérieux, même s'il dormait, le faisant un peu rire. Il tendit sa main pour la glisser légèrement sur son épaule, remontant d'un effleurement sur son cou avant d'aller caresser sa joue. Le guerrier se détendit enfin, soupirant en laissant sa tête retomber à peu à son opposé. Il sourit tendrement et ferma les yeux, rejoignant les trois autres dans le pays des songes.

Le lendemain, le groupe petit-déjeuna à l'aube ensemble, Shin n'assumant pas sa courte nuit de stupre en faisant rire les autres sous sa somnolence. Ils s'apprêtèrent à reprendre la route, tous en selle, quand une femme vint les voir en les saluant respectueusement.

\- Excusez-moi, j'ai entendu dire que vous cherchiez une famille pour ces enfançons.

\- C'est exacte, répondit Grunlek.

\- Ma sœur dans la ville vers l'est vient de perdre son bébé, elle ne peut plus concevoir depuis son accouchement difficile alors elle serait sûrement ravie de les recueillir.

\- Bien sûr, nous pouvons aller la voir, sourit le mage. Où habite-t-elle ?

\- Dans les quartiers des spectacles, une maison jaune.

\- Nous y allons de ce pas, merci de votre aide !

\- Merci à vous si vous lui redonnez un sens à sa vie.

Ils la saluèrent et lancèrent leurs chevaux. L'archer et le nain remarquèrent le pincement au cœur que le couple s'évertuait à cacher, aussi ils gardèrent le silence. La ville était à quelques lieues, ils devraient y parvenir assez vite. Le chemin n'étant que plaines et grandes routes, effacer leurs traces allait être difficile. Ils ne se découragèrent pas pour autant et firent passer le temps en chantant. Les petits répétant quelques mots, ils s'efforcèrent de surveiller leur langage, même si des insultes fusaient malgré eux.

Lors du deuxième jour de route, Shin s'arrêta subitement, ses amis se tournant vers lui avec intrigue. Il resta figé, les sens en alerte, ralentissant sa respiration pour se concentrer. Brusquement il tourna la tête vers la butte de terre plus loin, une vibration dans le sol se faisant enfin ressentir.

\- Courrez ! hurla-t-il avec urgence en lançant son destrier au galop.

Sans se poser de question, les autres suivirent, se retournant pour voir quatre orcs courir vers eux avec trois mercenaires à cheval. Le groupe peu orthodoxe, improbable même, les stupéfièrent. Depuis quand ces barbares faisaient équipe avec des hommes ?

En pleine course, le demi-élémentaire changea de sens sur sa monture pour bander son arc et tirer dans la tête d'un des humains. Grunlek transforma son bras à arbalète, essayant de ralentir les monstres avides d'énergie magique, mais les carreaux dans leurs jambes ne firent aucun effet.

\- J'ai une idée ! cria Balthazar en regardant Théo à sa droite. Passe moi To', tu vas concentrer des éclairs et les abattre à dix mètres derrière nous quand je te le dirais !

Le paladin se rapprocha et passa l'enfant, Shin abattant un second mercenaire d'une flèche si puissante qu'elle lui ôta la tête. Ses amis sifflèrent d'admiration, gonflant sa fierté alors qu'il générait un autre projectile de glace. Grunlek vint aider le mage pour prendre un enfant, le voyant un peu en équilibre, tous constatant le ciel se voiler peu à peu d'épais nuages sombres et menaçants. Le grondement roula dans les cieux, des arcs de lumière crépitant dans la masse obscure. La tension atmosphérique augmenta rapidement, le dernier mercenaire s'écroulant au sol à cause du carreau d'arbalète dans son flan.

\- Maintenant !

La foudre s'abattit brutalement sur les orcs dans une détonation électrique, impressionnant tout le monde par sa taille titanesque et sa force qui les soufflèrent un peu. Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, leur faisant ralentir leurs chevaux en regardant leurs ennemis grillés au sol. La pression de l'attaque se dissipa et ils se calmèrent, rassurés par leur victoire. Ils s'approchèrent prudemment des cadavres, Shin bandant à moitié son arc, prêt à décocher en cas de besoin.

Les orcs n'ayant rien d'autre qu'une sorte de pagne et une hache massive, ils les passèrent allant plutôt rejoindre l'humain agonisant de sa blessure. Rapidement, ils l'entourèrent, le voyant blêmir plus encore en déglutissant. Seul Grunlek resta en arrière avec les bambins, les tenant par la main. Théo s'apprêtait à frapper leur prisonnier, fou de rage, mais son amant posa une main sur son bras.

\- Attends, soigne le juste assez pour couper l'hémorragie, sinon il va attendre de mourir plutôt que de répondre.

\- Et s'il refuse quand même ?

\- Dans ce cas tu t'en occuperas jusqu'à ce qu'il parle, siffla-t-il sombrement.

Le guerrier fit un soin léger avant de se redresser, ne se privant pas d'un coup de pied pour lui briser une côte. Balthzar s'accroupit à ses côtés, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Cet enfoiré avait mis la vie des jumeaux en jeu, et il n'était pas le seul que ça rendait malade. Ô qu'il allait souffrir, promesse des enfers.

\- Tu as tout intérêt à nous dire qui t'envoie et pourquoi vous étiez avec des Orcs. Ils ne sont pas très amicaux, normalement.

\- Va te faire mettre..., cracha douloureusement l'interrogé en se tenant le flan, se prenant un arc dans la tête.

\- Mauvaise réponse. Qui vous envoie ? Et pourquoi vous étiez ensemble ?

\- Vous allez me tuer de toute façon, pourquoi je répondrais ?

\- Tout dépend de comment tu veux mourir..., gronda dangereusement l'envoyé de la lumière avec son air le plus menaçant, craquant ses doigts.

Le mercenaire le dévisagea, tremblant de peur. Ces types étaient fous ! Il baissa les yeux, hésitant, sa lenteur à se décider lui valant une autre côte cassée, l'érudit appuyant dessus avec son bâton, le faisant hurler de souffrance.

\- Nous pouvons continuez indéfiniment comme ça, vous savez ? On vous soigne avant que vous ne mourrez et on recommence l'interrogatoire. À vous de choisir si vous voulez abrégé tout ça, fit sadiquement le mage.

\- D'accord !... D'accord... Je vais parler...

\- On t'écoute.

\- Le chef des orcs à reçu l'ordre de vous traquer et de vous tuez, qu'importe avec qui vous étiez... Mes compagnons et moi... Avons reçu le même ordre... Aussi, nous devions nous assurer que les enfants soit éliminés et brûlés...

Ne pouvant se contenir, Théo donna un autre coup de pied, déboîtant et écrasant sèchement son épaule.

\- Mais j'ai parlé !...

\- Qui est le commanditaire ? tonna froidement Balthazar.

\- Un membre royale... Un prince...

\- Hul ? souffla-t-il de choc.

\- Oui, voilà...

Ils s'échangèrent un regard, alarmés parce que ça voulait dire. Un prince en lien avant un chef orc ? Ils s'étaient encore bien foutu dans la merde !


	6. Chapter 6

Joyeux premier Mai à tous et à toutes ! ヾ(^ε^) -offre pleins de muguets-

J'arrive miraculeusement à tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par jour ! Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais finir cette histoire, sachant que la prochaine me torture, mais je vais trouver~ Si vous me suivez sur twitter vous avez du en voir un petit spoil~ (non, je ne me fais pas de la pub.. (*´ω｀*) pas du tout ! )

Encore un gros merci pour les favs et les reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de voir le nombre de vues sur mes histoires ! Je ne pensais pas être autant suivi en entrant dans cette fabuleuse communauté~ (*^ ω^*)

Je tiens à dire juste avant de conclure que cette fiction n'est pas en **rating M** pour rien, même si je ne fais pas de Lemon, certaine scène peuvent être **violente** ( en même temps avec Théo on ne parle pas toujours de couche à changer...) donc âme sensible s'abstenir !

Sur ce, après un disclaimer comme quoi l'univers et les personnages d'Aventures ne m'appartiennent pas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec l'habituel plateau de cookies ! ( ・∀・)ノ ~

* * *

Les aventuriers eurent une longue discussion et échange de différents points de vue, se soldant par des insultes et des hurlements. Ils avaient décidé de continuer leur chemin, et de poser les enfants chez la mère éplorée. Le fait que Hul les traque était dangereux mais il était évident qu'ils ne pourraient pas combattre s'il fallait aussi les protéger. C'était un pari risqué, aussi ils se promirent de faire demi-tour sur leur vengeance au moindre doute pour la vie des petits.

Le couple s'était presque violemment disputé, Balthazar ne sachant pas s'il voulait garder les bébés près de lui ou les laisser chez la femme. Il était indécis et ça avait profondément agacé son conjoint qui préférait les mettre à l'abri. Lorsqu'ils avaient demandé à leurs amis de les départager, ces derniers se sont senti très mal et eurent du mal à répondre, renforçant la colère du paladin. Finalement, Grunlek avait su calmer les esprits, pesant le pour et le contre du voyage afin d'en tirer une conclusion.

Ils galopèrent donc en direction de la ville, l'atteignant au soir en soupirant de soulagement. Théo fit une brève remarque sur le manque de garde aux portes d'entrée, agaçant assez son amant pour qu'il lui demande sèchement de se taire. Tous deux étaient tendus, visiblement peinés de quitter les jumeaux, mais ils cherchaient à se résoudre en pensant à leur mission principale.

Les bourgeois acceptèrent de leur indiquer le chemin avec courtoisie et amabilité, chose bien trop rare dans le cratère, leur permettant d'atteindre le quartier des spectacles. Les petits furent tout aussi fascinés qu'eux par les jongleurs, funambules et magiciens. Ils admirèrent les costumes aux couleurs chatoyantes, bercés par la musique joyeuse entraînant des danseurs sous les lampions en papier. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et plutôt bonne, apaisant les mœurs du groupe sous tensions depuis l'attaque de la journée.

Une maison jaune sur deux étages, coincée entre d'autres, s'imposa rapidement devant eux, une femme était dehors, assise sur un banc. La pauvre semblait détruite, les paupières rougies, l'air vide parmi son expression figée par la tristesse. À leur approche, elle leva ses yeux vers eux, quittant son siège pour s'approcher. Ils descendirent de cheval, le couple portant les enfants qui égailla un peu la trentenaire.

\- Quels charmants petits chérubins vous avez là, mes sires. Chérissez-les bien, on ne sait jamais quand ils partiront...

\- C'est vous la mère qu'à perdu son bébé ?

Tous se tournèrent gravement vers Théo, le foudroyant du regard en le laissant perplexe. Fallait bien poser la question !

\- Veuillez pardonner sa rudesse, ma dame, s'excusa Balthazar. Nous avons croisé votre sœur dans le village voisin, elle nous a parlé de vous. Toutes mes condoléances.

\- Merci..., fit-elle en baissant la tête, ses yeux redevenant humides. Ma petite Tamie était malade dès sa naissance, une brise suffisait à casser le moindre os de son corps... Elle...

\- Vous n'avez pas à en dire tant, la rassura doucement le mage en posant une main sur son épaule, lui faisant relever la tête.

\- Pourquoi ma sœur vous envoie-t-elle ? J'ai déjà trouvé des mains pour le toit.

\- En fait... Nous avons ces deux petits qui ont été abandonnés il y a peu, et elle a pensé à vous.

La femme écarquilla lentement des yeux, une lueur de vie animant enfin ses iris bleu nuit. Un sourire étira finement ses lèvres alors que des larmes de joie commençaient à monter. Elle se mit à rire, des perles brillantes roulant sur ses joues, posant une main sur sa bouche.

\- L'idiote ! Elle tient toujours promesse, visiblement ! Je vous en prie, entrez, vous avez fait un si long voyage !

Ravis de la proposition ils sourirent et la suivirent. Au passage l'érudit pinça la nuque de sa tendre moitié qui sursauta en le foudroyant du regard. En silence, il lui intima de la fermer pendant la discussion, refusant qu'il remette aussi indélicatement les pieds dans le plat. La brune les convia à sa table, mettant une bouilloire sur le feu, sortant de la torpeur macabre dans laquelle elle était peu avant.

\- Avez-vous mangé, mes sires ? J'ai encore du ragoût et de la tarte aux pommes.

\- Tarte aux pommes ? se redressa vivement Shin, ses prunelles pétillant de gourmandise.

\- Nous ne dirions pas non à un bon bol, merci beaucoup, répondit Grunlek.

\- Je ne me suis pas présentée, veuillez m'excusez. Je suis Alinne des cendres, femme de Gardal le boucher.

\- Des cendres ? répéta curieusement le mage.

\- Ma mère m'a donné vie pendant un incendie d'orage.

\- C'est métal..., souffla-t-il, aussi impressionné que ses amis. Dites-moi, pourriez-vous faire deux portions pour les enfants ?

\- Oui bien sûr !

Elle servit tout le monde, leur débouchant une bouteille de vin qui ouvrit leurs papilles. Balthazar lui tendit ensuite la fillette qu'elle prit avec plaisir sur ses genoux, face à lui.

\- Donnez lui à manger, ça devrait ouvrir le lien, sourit-il doucement.

\- Hey, coucou, toi, tu as faim ?

\- À mamager !

\- Ils commencent à parler ? se réjouit-elle.

\- Depuis peu oui, ils savent malheureusement marcher aussi...

Elle rit un peu à sa remarque, donnant la becquée à la petite qui se laissa faire, habituée à passer dans différentes mains. La véritable épreuve sera la séparation, autant pour les jumeaux que pour leurs parents provisoires.

\- Avant toute chose, nous devons vous avertir, fit gravement le demi-diable en posant sa cuillère, attirant les yeux de la femme inquiète. Ces petits viennent d'une union illégitime, le père biologique en a après leur vie, il est donc possible que des hommes s'introduisent chez vous pour remplir leur contrat.

\- Par les dieux, souffla la brune en posant une main sur sa bouche, choquée.

\- Nous allons nous charger de régler cette affaire mais seriez-vous prête à courir le risque ?

\- Bien sûr, commença Grunlek d'un ton rassurant. Nous reviendrons pour vous prévenir quand tout sera terminé.

Alinne réfléchit un instant, regardant la petite fille en replaçant maternellement une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Elle aspira ses lèvres, les humidifiant un moment avant de froncer sérieusement les sourcils.

\- Le chef de la garde de la ville à une dette envers moi, il pourra m'envoyer quelques hommes de confiance pour me protéger. Si je dois adopter ces enfants, alors je donnerais ma vie pour eux, comme s'ils étaient de mon sang.

\- Votre deuil ne risque pas de vous aveugler ? demanda un peu sèchement le paladin, la blessant tandis que Balthazar lui donnait un petit coup de pied sous la table en lui faisant les gros yeux.

\- Ma fille est morte, sire, c'est un fait. Et oui, j'en souffrirait encore même lorsque ces bambins seront assez grands pour avoir leur propre descendance. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne serais pas apte à m'en occuper comme une mère le ferait et à les protéger comme j'aurais protégé ma Tamie.

Il ne retrouva rien à redire à ça, préférant surveiller du garçonnet sur ses genoux. Le demi-diable leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'excuser silencieusement avec embarras auprès de leur hôte. Elle les regarda tour à tour, analysant avant de réaliser, explosant l'angoisse dans leur estomac. Finalement, elle sourit en essuyant le coin de la bouche de la fillette.

\- Je me demande comment ils seront avec moi après avoir eu deux papas.

Théo voulut répliquer dans un sursaut, n'ayant pas suivit l'histoire, les mots s'emmêlant dans sa bouche. Il se tut, un peu humilié d'avoir été ainsi décontenancé, les trois autres se moquant royalement de lui. Alinne rit de bon cœur, sûrement pour la première fois depuis des mois.

\- On ne peut rien cacher aux yeux d'une mère, fit-elle simplement en faisant un clin d'œil, le couple rougissant de gêne.

Tous discutèrent calmement, sauf l'envoyé de la lumière qui garda un silence boudeur. La femme leur parla de sa recherche pour être mère. Comme elle ne pouvait plus concevoir, elle et son mari avaient décidé d'adopter. Cependant l'orphelinat de la ville avait toujours refusé leurs demandes, même s'ils avaient des revenus et une maison convenable. Voilà deux printemps que sa fille était morte et un an qu'elle voulait recueillir des enfants, perdant peu à peu espoir à tourner en rond dans un cul de sac. Sa sœur lui avait donc promis de trouver des petits pour elle, la rassurant par de nombreuses lettres jusqu'à ce qu'elle tienne sa parole à l'heure actuelle. L'histoire attendrit le groupe, heureux que les liens du sang soient si forts dans cette famille.

Ils continuèrent de faire connaissance et donnant tous les détails sur les bambins. Ces derniers commençant à somnoler, la femme monta avec le mage pour les coucher, ouvrant une barrière en haut de l'escalier qui rassura grandement celui ci. Ils mirent les jumeaux dans le large berceau de la chambre d'enfant, celle des parents se situant juste à côté, et redescendirent. Les autres se levèrent, prêt à partir, la maîtresse de maison leur proposant quelques vivres et de l'eau pour leur périple, tous acceptant avec des remerciements.

L'érudit se tourna vers le paladin qui croisait les bras dans une attitude refermée et défensive. Ses prunelles bleues électriques l'esquivaient mais c'était peine perdue, il pouvait y lire la peine en elles. Lui aussi était touché de la séparation, ayant longuement caressé la tête des enfants à qui il avait embrassé le front, avant de sortir de la chambre.

\- Tu peux monter leur dire au revoir si tu veux.

\- Non, c'est bon.

\- On peut attendre une minute, rajouta Shin le plus doucement possible.

\- J'ai dis non.

Ils soupirèrent, sachant parfaitement que leur ami ne montrerait jamais ses faiblesses ouvertement, encore moins celle-ci. Il avait toujours préféré se flageller en silence par fierté que de se confier. Balthazar se sentit mal mais ne pouvait pas insister, quand Théo était comme ça, c'était peine perdue. Pourtant il savait qu'il regretterait amèrement de ne pas avoir cédé à ses envies. Il n'aimait pas ça...

Alinne revint avec deux sacs de nourriture et des gourdes, Grunlek les récupérant. Elle donna ensuite un petit paquet à Shin qui l'accepta curieusement, la questionna du regard.

\- Le reste de la tarte, pour la route.

\- Votre mari doit être le plus heureux du monde, souffla-t-il en rougissant de bonheur, les iris brillants.

\- Merci beaucoup, ricana-t-elle.

Quelques pleurs se firent entendre à l'étage, sûrement un début de terreur nocturne de la part de Thomas, rebaptisé ainsi par sa nouvelle mère d'ailleurs.

\- Du lait chaud en lui frottant le dos, et ça ira.

Elle se tourna vers le paladin avec étonnement, souriant tendrement par la suite, touchée. L'autre se perdit plutôt dans ses rougeurs, gêné, resserrant ses bras contre sa poitrine en détournant les yeux.

\- Par contre bonne chance pour le recoucher, fit-il en cherchant à être amer, en vain.

\- Je ferais ce qu'il faut, répondit-elle doucement.

\- Encore merci pour tout, au revoir, salua Balthazar, un petit sourire envers son homme.

\- Au revoir, faites bonne route. Vous serez toujours les bienvenus ici.

\- Merci !

Ils quittèrent la maison, se mirent en selle et talonnèrent leur monture, la femme les regardant partir avec bienveillance. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, ils galopèrent dès qu'ils quittèrent la ville, un sentiment de vide les laissant dans un silence lourd. Après une bonne chevauchée, ils trouvèrent un endroit pour se reposer, se partageant les tours de garde. Théo insista pour veiller en premier, les autres préférant de rien dire et allèrent se coucher.

Quelques heures plus tard, le mage se réveilla en sursaut au contact brutal d'une main sur sa hanche, se retournant en attrapant son bâton. Cependant il le reposa, reconnaissant son compagnon, Shin l'ayant relayé depuis un moment, qui regardait à côté de lui d'un air un peu perdu. Il comprit rapidement qu'il avait dû chercher les jumeaux par réflexe et avait paniqué en ne les voyant pas. Le cœur serré, l'érudit prit sa main pour qu'il le regarde, et le tira pour qu'il se rallonge. Le guerrier ne se fit pas difficile, venant l'enlacer de dos en plongeant dans son cou, le serrant étroitement contre son armure.

Ils purent se reposer encore un peu avant d'être doucement secoués par Grunlek, se redressant pour prendre un rapide petit déjeuner. Shin savoura sa tarte les yeux fermés en hochant un peu la tête, les trois autres l'entendant presque dire : "Ça, c'est de la nourriture." Ils sourirent et le laissèrent se perdre dans son paradis sucré. Le repas fini, ils levèrent le camps, effaçant leurs traces et repartirent. Leur chemin n'était pas tracé, en réalité ils avaient plutôt l'intention de se rapprocher de la ville d'origine des enfants pour avoir une piste et un moyen de régler le problème. Pour ce dernier, tuer le chef orcs ne leur laisserait qu'un maigre répit, ce n'était que mettre un pansement sur une plaie purulente. Non, ils devaient remonter à la source et éliminer le pus infect, c'était le seul moyen.

Le groupe avait fait une bonne partie du chemin lorsqu'un homme les accosta, descendant de cheval pour se rapprocher une fois qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés. Sur leurs gardes, ils l'analysèrent, prêts à se défendre. Il devait avoir presque quarante ans, quelques cheveux gris se battant en duel sur son crâne, des habits de citadins sous une veste molletonnée pourpre. Il ne semblait pas armé, son cheval portant des bourses et multiples sacoches remplies de parchemins.

\- Monsieur le mage ? demanda-t-il en direction de Balthazar.

\- C'est pour quoi ?

\- Un message pour vous.

Le demi-diable descendit en le voyant chercher dans les papiers de sa sacoche, regardant curieusement en se demandant qui le contactait. Ils attendaient encore des nouvelles discrètes de Viktor, ce dernier ne pouvant pas s'adresser à son fils d'adoption, il passait par des messagers en ne donnant pas leurs noms.

Soudain, le geste rapide et agile de l'homme se mêla à une douleur perçante dans son estomac, le soufflant alors qu'il attrapait la main tenant le poignard enfoncé dans sa chair. Les autres l'appelèrent avec urgence, chargeant pour éloigner l'adversaire maîtrisé par Grunlek qui le rouait de coups avec son poing en métal. Théo se précipita sur son amant au sol pour le soigner, mort d'inquiétude en voyant qu'il crachait énormément de sang. La plaie se referma, le réflexe incroyable de Balthazar l'ayant sauvé d'une blessure mortelle. Le paladin posa une main brusque sur sa joue, s'enquérant de son état, le laissant poser sa paume sur la sienne.

\- Ça va, ça va... Je vais bien...

L'érudit attrapa son gantelet pour qu'il l'aide à se lever, puis ils s'approchèrent du faux messager. Le nain ne l'avait pas épargné, il avait le visage bouffi, un œil au beurre noir, les lèvres et les arcades fendues, et sûrement des côtes cassées.

\- T'es un mercenaire ? demanda Shin.

\- Un messager..., réussit-il à articuler. Qui livre tous les messages...

\- Qui t'envoie ?

\- ...

\- T'as intérêt à vite répondre, le menaça sourdement Théo en s'approchant, lui faisant assez peur pour qu'il parle.

\- Le prince Hul...

Personne ne fut étonné de l'annonce, renforçant juste leur conviction d'aller en finir avec lui.

\- Il a parlé d'enfants ? demanda le mage.

\- Non... Il m'a ordonné de vous dire : ne revenez jamais...

\- T'as fait quelque chose ? demanda l'archer vers son ami.

\- Il m'a vu avec To', il a du comprendre que j'avais tout découvert... Normal qu'il cherche à me tuer...

L'envoyé de la lumière écarta ses amis, se plaçant à côté de l'homme sifflant de douleur, le dévisageant avec son air le plus froid, furieux. Il le toisa de toute sa hauteur, imposant par l'aura meurtrière qui se dégageait de lui, inquiétant les autres.

\- Y'en a d'autre ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Tu ne sais pas..., répéta-t-il d'une voix rauque, lui faisant sentir qu'il le trouvait inutile, serrant les poings en tremblant de colère.

Sans attendre, le guerrier leva le pied et l'abattit brutalement sur la tête du messager, l'exposant sous sa force et le poids de son armure. Il ne s'arrêta pas là, prenant son bouclier pour écraser chaque partie de son corps, défoulant toute sa rage jusqu'à l'essoufflement. Plusieurs minutes passèrent alors que des bruits d'os brisés et de chairs broyées raisonnaient dans la plaine. Il se releva enfin, couvert de sang, le cadavre méconnaissable et éparpillé à ses pieds, observant son travail.

Les trois en retrait déglutirent, ne sachant pas s'ils pouvaient l'approcher ou non. Quand il rentrait dans des crises de violences comme celle-ci, c'était du suicide de tenter quoi que soit. Il ne s'emportait normalement pas autant, préférant tuer proprement et laisser sa victime une fois morte. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Balthazar, il devenait fou et ne répondait plus de rien. Ils ne comptaient plus le nombre d'accidents avec les années, que ce soit par jalousie ou une atteinte à la vie de son amant.

Bien sûr, Théo s'emportait aussi lorsque Shin et Grunlek étaient visés, mais il se désintéressait de l'ennemi une fois sa funèbre sentence achevée. Il ne l'avait jamais dit mais ses gestes parlaient pour lui, la preuve macabre gisant encore au sol : gare à celui qui oserait toucher un cheveux du demi-diable, ou sa vengeance à faire trembler la mort s'abattra sur lui.

Dans une lenteur morbide et dangereuse, le guerrier tourna la tête vers son groupe, ses yeux devenus acier par sa fureur. Son souffle était profond, rauque, et sa colère bien loin d'être passée. Il essayait de reprendre sa respiration, son armure grinçant sur ses muscles contractés.

\- Maintenant... C'est une affaire personnelle...


	7. Chapter 7

Voici un chapitre plus long pour me faire pardonner de celui un peu court juste avant (*´∀｀*)

C'est actuellement le dernier de la fan-fiction, un petit épilogue le succédera pour conclure et ouvrir vers la suite des aventures ! Je m'en veux un peu parce que j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir assez mit Grunlek en avant... (´ д｀) Comme il est de caractères très doux je ne savais pas trop comment le faire réagir dans une situation comme celle ci. J'ai cruellement manqué d'inspiration en plus, j'arrivais pas à trouver de dénouement, je me suis rendu compte que trop tard que j'avais oublié les orcs, puis une explication toute bête m'est venu à l'esprit, donc j'ai brodé (≧▽≦)

Merci pour tout vos reviews ! C'est vraiment un plaisir de lire vos avis à chaque chapitre ! ( ・∀・)ノ Je corrige l'épilogue et je vous poste ça le plus tôt possible !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et dégustation de cookie~ (^ε^)

* * *

Shin et Grunlek était dans la ville natale des jumeaux, passant dans les rues en examinant chaque recoin du château. Ils n'étaient pas connus, les gardes ne firent donc pas attention à eux, ne leur apportant qu'un regard intrigué sur leurs tenues d'étranger. Il avait été très difficile de retenir Théo de foncer dans le tas pour égorger le fils de pute qui avait attenté à la vie de son homme. Le paladin était fou de rage, mais le nain avait réussi à trouver les mots pour le raisonner, lui promettant de lui laisser le coup de grâce. Il n'y avait décidément que lui pour apaiser les tensions, prenant en compte tous les avis pour dénicher la solution idéale pour son groupe. Le couple attendait donc dans la forêt plus loin, laissant leurs amis partir en repérage.

Ce n'était pas chose aisée, l'endroit était grand et poser des questions n'était pas très discret. Shin n'était pas à l'aise parmi le monde, visiblement tendu en regardant dans tous les sens avec la nette envie de partir au plus vite. Balthazar leur avait fait la description d'une jeune femme, une fouine, d'après lui elle savait absolument tout. Il avait demandé à lâcher des rumeurs, histoire de faire perdre du pouvoir au prince. Il voulait le voir détrôner, perdre sa dignité et son honneur, il voulait admirer sa déchéance alors qu'il ramperait à ses pieds dans la boue et la honte. La mage était amer, ne supportant pas que Hul cherche à tuer les bambins, aussi, son courroux serait fatal.

Le duo chercha longuement, faisant mine de s'attarder sur les étales du marché, baladant leur regard sur les femmes. L'ambiance était assez étrange, tendue, les habitants loin d'être aimables et la politesse morte. Soudain, Shin tapota l'épaule de son ami, ce dernier suivant ses yeux pour constater qu'ils l'avaient enfin trouvée. Ils s'approchèrent tranquillement, attirant inévitablement sa curieuse attention.

\- Bien le bonjour, commença l'archer loin d'être décontracté, encore un peu agité à cause de la foule. Nous avons entendu dire que vous aviez parlé avec un mage il y a quelques jours.

\- Oh, soupira-t-elle, un peu contrariée. Encore des chasseurs de primes ? J'ai déjà dit que je ne le connaissais pas !

\- En fait, se rapprocha l'ingénieur d'une voix plus confidentielle, la poussant à se pencher pour entendre ce qu'il disait. Nous sommes des amis à lui, et on a des informations croustillantes sur le prince Hul.

Les yeux de la vendeuse pétillèrent d'intérêt, regardant dans tous les coins avant de se redresser avec un large sourire.

\- Oui, bien sûr, nous devons avoir ça en magasin, suivez moi, mes sires ! Tiana, prends le stand s'il te plaît.

\- Bien !

\- Merci beaucoup, firent-ils en la suivant, rentrant dans le jeu.

Elle les emmena dans quelques rues avant de rentrer à l'intérieur d'une maison, refermant à double tour avant de se tourner avec impatience vers eux.

\- Que vouliez-vous me dire ? Qu'est-ce que notre prince a fait ? Vous connaissiez l'homme avec le bébé ?

\- Pour commencer, vous avez parlé de lui à d'autres ? demanda Grunlek avec inquiétude.

\- Juste à trois hommes. Ils sont venus me voir un jour, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il lui voulait mais j'ai dit que ce mage avait quitté la ville après avoir vu le prince. J'ai eu peur de m'attirer des ennuis donc j'ai omis de parler de ses interrogations sur lui et Belenne.

\- Belenne ?

\- L'ancienne femme de chambre du prince et accessoirement son amante non-consentante, chuchota-t-elle, les deux réalisant de qui il s'agissait.

\- Vous avez dit tout à l'heure "encore des chasseurs de primes", fit Shin.

\- Après ces trois nigauds, quelques autres sont venus me voir, mais j'ai juste dit ne pas avoir vu de mage, encore une fois, je ne voulais pas m'attirer d'ennuis. À vous, dites-moi tout !

\- Pour commencer on aurait besoin de votre aide, nous n'attendons pas à ce que vous gardiez ces informations pour vous, bien au contraire.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda la blonde, buvant la moindre de leurs paroles.

\- Ce que le prince à fait est impardonnable, et le peuple devrait savoir qui est la personne qu'il sert.

\- Dites-moi tout et demain, le cratère entier sera au courant !

Ils sourirent, Balthazar ne s'était pas trompé sur elle. Ils commencèrent donc à parler des jumeaux, et du premier enfant de Belenne mort et enterré sous la maison, le père cherchant à tuer toute l'affaire. La fouine fut choquée de l'apprendre et leur assura qu'elle ferait en sorte que toute la ville ait connaissance des infamies royales. Ils sortirent ensuite de la maison, les deux amis allant faire leurs courses tant qu'ils étaient sur un marché. Dès la fin de journée ils purent entendre des échos.

\- Tu as appris ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Belenne la disparue, elle était l'amante du prince !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Elle aurait même eu des jumeaux !

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie ?

\- Il parait que le prince l'aurait violée, comme plein d'autres femmes de chambres ! Et qu'il cherche désormais à la tuer, elle et ses enfants ! Et même, il aurait réussi à tuer son aîné pour le cacher sous sa chaumière !

\- C'est pour ça que les gardes s'agitent ? Par les dieux... En plus, j'ai entendu dire que le prince avait des problèmes dans sa tête...

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, et que son père s'accroche au trône car il le sait inapte à gérer le royaume !

\- Quel être immonde ! Il est hors de question de suivre un homme pareil !

\- Tout le monde doit être au courant !

Shin et Grunlek sourirent, la petite avait bien fait son travail ! Ce bouche à oreille avait parfaitement déformé les propos, dans peu de temps Hul serait couvert de honte. Ils traînèrent en ville avant d'aller dans une auberge pour la nuit. Le lendemain, des bruits monstres à l'extérieur les tirèrent du lit, ils se réunirent dans le couloir en se demandant ce qui se passait, sortant dehors pour en avoir le cœur net.

Un mouvement de foule hurlait en se dirigeant vers le château, profondément en colère, insultant Hul de tous les noms. D'autres rumeurs sur des détournements de fonds avaient achevé les bourgeois furieux. Fiers de leur coup et heureux que tout se passe comme prévu, ils prirent leurs affaires et quittèrent la ville pour rejoindre leurs amis. À l'endroit de rendez-vous, des cadavres jonchaient le sol, carbonisés comme tranchés d'une main experte. Balthazar fouillait encore les poches des mécréants, Théo essuyant son épée avec un chiffon.

Eden vint faire la fête au nain, heureuse de le retrouver puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas le suivre en ville. Il lui essuya un peu ses babines pleines de sang, grattant affectueusement sa tête entre les oreilles. le demi-élémentaire raconta tout ce qu'ils avaient fait et les rumeurs incroyables qui explosaient, passant par la fureur des gens qui bouchaient les rues. Un large sourire mauvais étira les lèvres du couple, plus que satisfait.

\- La garde sera affaiblie quand ils atteindront le château, se réjouit le mage. On pourra se faufiler par l'arrière.

\- Allons y, déclara le paladin en se levant, ramassant son baluchon en sifflant Lumière.

Ils se mirent en selle et allèrent vers le château. Les gardes analysant chaque personne entrant dans la ville les auraient empêché de passer normalement, mais personne n'était à son poste à cause du mouvement des citoyens. Les aventuriers purent donc passer aisément, posant leur chevaux dans un endroit sûr avant de longer les remparts pour trouver un passage annexe et atteindre la famille royale. Une large grille près des douves attirèrent leurs regards, les hurlements des habitants en colère s'entendant d'où ils étaient. Les grondements des coups donnés dans les portes raisonnaient dans toute la ville et des entrechocs métalliques sifflaient avec le vent : c'était la guerre.

Ils s'approchèrent donc pour constater qu'il s'agissait du passage des égouts, trop accessible pour que ce ne soit pas une sortie de secours. Théo essaya de retirer la grille mais en vain, échouant malgré ses multiples tentatives. Grunlek passa devant lui, prenant sa place et le fit avec une facilité déconcertante. Un vague sentiment de déjà-vu les envahit, se revoyant conduire Vendis à la sorcière. Le paladin se mit à bouder, son compagnon frottant son bras en essayant de le rassurer, disant que ce n'était pas grave et que des grilles, il y en aurait d'autres. Ils avancèrent donc en prenant soin de remettre leur porte d'entrée en place pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon.

Chaque mouvement qu'ils faisaient raisonnaient en écho profond dans l'exiguïté, avançant en file indienne avec prudence. L'eau s'écoulait plus ou moins lentement au centre des étroits chemins bordant le tunnel, des gouttes tombant sur la pierre se faisant entendre. Le son de la confrontation faisant rage à la surface se percutait entre les murs, les inquiétant un peu. Si les bourgeois et les paysans en colère arrivaient à rentrer dans l'édifice, leur plan tomberait à l'eau et ils n'auraient pas leur vengeance.

Ils arrivèrent alors à un croisement, ayant le choix de trois chemins. Balthazar sortit un plan simple de son sac, ce dernier montrait la ville et ses remparts, leur permettant de deviner un peu où ils allaient. Étant en deuxième position, entourés de Théo et Grunlek, tous purent se pencher pour regarder aussi.

\- C'est pas spécialement évident, souffla Shin.

\- Le chemin de gauche ? proposa le paladin.

\- Non, il doit mener à la ville ou aux bâtiments annexes du château mais pas à l'intérieur, répondit son amant. C'est soit à droite, soit tout droit.

\- Prenons à droite, déclara le nain.

\- Plutôt tout droit, non ? fit l'archer.

\- Bah, pourquoi ? demandèrent les trois autres en cœurs.

\- Parce qu'on va jamais tout droit, et que c'est toujours par là.

Ils réfléchirent un instant, repensant à leurs aventures et durent avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort. Le mage rangea sa carte et ils continuèrent, le demi-élémentaire faisant un pont de glace pour les aider à traverser. Il se vanta un peu de sa sublime prestation, flânant en prétextant être une reine des neiges, les faisant un peu rire.

Le couloir tourna vers la gauche quelques mètres plus loin, puis à droite avant de remonter. Bingo. Shin s'avança donc en premier, arc sorti et flèche placée, allant silencieusement vers la porte dans la grille. Il observa un moment, utilisant la lame de son poignard pour voir dans ses angles morts, avant de faire un signe à ses amis. Cette fois Théo ne loupa pas sa chance et donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte en barreaux, la défonçant dans un bruit sourd et métallique qui raisonna dans tous les tunnels. Il se retourna avec un sourire, très fier de lui, les autres le dévisageant sous ce cruel manque de discrétion.

\- Bah, quoi ? C'est ouvert !

\- ... Rien, avançons, soupira Grunlek en passant devant lui, ne voulant pas perdre de temps à converser.

Le demi-diable pinça la nuque du guerrier, désespéré, et suivit son ami. Perdu, l'envoyé de la lumière les regardèrent remonter vers la porte en bois au milieu du mur de pierre, écartant ses mains en signe d'incompréhension. Il roula ses yeux vers le ciel en poussant un grognement d'exaspération avant de les suivre, tapant l'arrière du crâne de son compagnon au passage par vengeance.

Préférant plus sobriété, Shin crocheta la serrure, le mage faisant le guet un peu plus bas. Il eut beaucoup de mal, cassant plusieurs crochets, impatientant son groupe qui s'inquiétait d'être surpris par des gardes. Vu la rage à l'extérieur, si la famille royale avait connaissance de ce passage, sans aucun doute des hommes vérifieront si personne ne l'avait trouvé pendant la cohue.

\- Tu te dépêches ? le pressa Théo.

\- C'est une porte blindée, chérie, alors tu permets à papa de travailler et tu retournes à la cuisine, trancha l'archer en ayant toutes les peines du monde avec la serrure récalcitrante, agacé de ses échecs.

\- Je te jure, Shinddha Kory, que je t'étranglerai..., gronda-t-il sourdement, les yeux révulsés, mimant ses menaces.

\- Plus tard, on a un prince à zigouiller, intervenu Balthazar. Eh puis, il y a sûrement une jolie princesse plantureuse à l'intérieur...

Le demi-élémentaire se figea quelques secondes avant de redoubler d'ardeur, parvenant alors à ouvrir la porte. Il se leva d'un bon, mains sur les hanches et très fier de lui. Ses amis passèrent à côté, sans un geste, le vexant profondément.

\- Hey ! Même pas un merci ? Un petit bisou ?

\- T'es trop facile, se moqua gentiment l'érudit en tapotant un peu sa joue. Allez avance, la donzelle t'attend sûrement en sous-vêtement dans son pieu royal !

\- Je vous déteste..., souffla-t-il en les voyant rire. Tous autant que vous êtes...

Ils étaient dans une réserve de nourriture, plutôt vaste et éclairée d'une torche. Ils passèrent par-dessus les sac de grains et les jambons sentant délicieusement bon, en prenant un au passage parce qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de se priver. Un cri de femme retentit, d'autres voix féminines s'étouffant en exprimant de la panique. Les aventuriers se tournèrent en sursautant vers un coin de la pièce pour voir un groupe de servantes apeurées. Balthazar prit les devants, les mains en avant en allant doucement à leur rencontre.

\- Calmez-vous, calmez-vous, nous sommes engagés par le roi pour des patrouilles !

\- Nous ne vous avons jamais vu ! rétorqua la plus âgées des servantes, se tenant devant les autres pour les protéger, certaines n'ayant pas encore atteint l'adolescence.

\- Nous avons eu... Comment dire, fit-il en feintant un parfait embarra, se frottant la nuque. Un rendez-vous privé avec le Prince, il semblait craindre pour sa vie et a fait appel à nous pour se protéger.

\- Marga, intervint l'une des filles en posant une main sur l'épaule de son aînée. J'ai entendu dire que le prince avait fait appel à des mercenaires pour assassiner des enfants illégitimes, il dit peut-être vrai.

La vieille femme analysa les quatre hommes de haut en bas, les mettant très mal à l'aise en se sentant mis à nu sous ses yeux perçants.

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est pour ça que vous avez dû crocheter la serrure et (que) voler un jambon ?

Les amis cherchèrent leurs mots, pris au piège, s'échangeant des regards pour savoir si quelqu'un avait une excuse potable. Grunlek allait prendre la parole mais la servante leva une main, s'approchant en fouillant ses poches, l'interrompant. Elle donna un trousseau de clef au mage, les surprenant.

\- Je suis prête à faire comme si j'avais rien vu si vous tuez ce faquin de fils de putain !

\- Il n'est pas très aimé, on dirait..., ne put s'empêcher de commenter l'archer.

\- Que Belenne ait été violée ça m'étonne pas ! Ce sale porc en a après toutes les gamines ! Même Zima s'est faite touchée !

Une enfant de dix ans baissa honteusement les yeux, des larmes les humidifiant, ses aînées essayant de la réconforter. Les aventuriers furent écœurés, n'ayant qu'une raison de plus pour abattre leur sentence. La vieille servante leur montra la fonction de chaque clés, donnant aussi l'endroit où le prince devait se cacher. Il était dans sa chambre, trois ou quatre gardes à sa porte pour le protéger.

Ils remercièrent la femme, donnant le chemin pour sortir si jamais elles voulaient s'enfuir, avant de quitter le garde-manger, Shin attrapant une pomme pour l'enfouir dans sa besace. Celui-ci passa à nouveau le premier, traversant prudemment la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds avant d'autoriser les autres à le suivre. Les coups de béliers dans les portes du château raisonnaient bien plus fort avec leur proximité, entendant les cris de colère de la foule, et les ordres secs des chefs de la garde. De par les hurlements de douleurs et de peur, ils purent deviner que de l'huile bouillante étaient jetée des remparts, essayant d'éloigner la populace enragée. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps avant que l'entrée ne soit fracassée et que tous ne pénètrent dans le château pour piller et casser tout ce qui se trouvera sur leur passage.

Ils suivirent les indications données plus tôt, les sens en alerte pour détecter le moindre ennemi potentiel sur leur chemin. Les échos d'un craquement de la porte d'entrée coupa leur attention le temps d'une seconde, mais cela suffit à un garde de les repérer dans un couloir. Il attrapa Shin par le col, brandissant son épée, Théo vola à son secours en lui rentrant dedans, le bruit monstre que firent les armures en s'entrechoquant ne fut rien comparer à celui que fit l'homme en chutant brutalement. Sans attendre, le paladin égorgea sa victime pour qu'ils puissent avancer, entendant des renforts se ramener sur leur position. Les ordres criés parvenant jusqu'à eux et la course adverse leur permirent de savoir où les gardes se trouvaient, se cachant juste à temps quand ils passèrent.

Ils montèrent les étages, passant par de multiples couloirs et ouvrant de nombreuses portes. Ils perdirent du temps à chercher leur route, essayant de repérer une pièce protégée parmi les autres, les craquement de l'entrée les pressant. Passant outre la discrétion, ils se mirent à courir avant de trouver enfin l'endroit voulu, sept gardes dégainant leur épées, certains possédant des lances. Ses amis se mirent en posture offensive mais Balthazar leva une main en leur demandant silencieusement de reculer. Il était profondément agacé, l'énervement peignant ses traits alors qu'une veine était gonflée sur son front. Son concubin sourit sadiquement en comprenant qu'il n'allait pas faire dans la dentelle.

Des flammes caressèrent les paumes du mage, s'enroulant autour de ses bras, ses cheveux s'embrassant avec ses yeux dont la pupille s'affina telle celle d'un chat. Peu à peu, son corps entier en fut couvert, des boules incandescentes se formant dans ses mains écartées de lui, grossissant en crépitant dangereusement. Les gardes reculèrent d'un pas, ressentant la puissance ésotérique et la chaleur impressionnante des flammes. Le demi-diable ouvrit une connexion mentale à tous pour demander à Shin de faire deux barrières de glace en utilisant l'eau des pots de fleurs longeant le couloir. Grunlek et Théo renversèrent un pot de chaque côté, l'archer touchant les flaques au sol pour élever le liquide et le refroidir à l'extrême. Il laissa un passage à côté d'eux pour leur prochaine fuite, obligeant leur adversaire à aller à leur rencontre s'ils voulaient partir.

Leur coordination stupéfia les gardes qui paniquèrent, se rendant compte trop tard qu'ils étaient pris au piège. Lorsque Balthazar en vit un resserrer sa poigne sur son arme, dans la visible intention de charger avec l'énergie du désespoir, il hurla de toute ses forces en lançant son sort en avant, réunissant ses mains. L'avancée mortelle de l'enfer sur Terre s'élargit en une tornade monstrueuse et étouffante, elle percuta le mur en face d'elle avec une telle violence que tout l'édifice trembla. Le son assourdissant du feu dévora les hurlements de douleur des hommes cuisant sur place, chutant au sol en se contorsionnant. Il fallut bien une bonne minute avant que les flammes ne disparaissent, la pression du choc thermique avec lui, laissant une simple odeur acide de chair brûlée. Les trois autres découvrir leur visage qu'ils avaient protégé avec leur bras à cause de la chaleur, choqués de l'effrayante prestation.

Shin sursauta en voyant que sa glace avait un peu fondu, dévisageant son ami dont le souffle était rauque et fumant, des crocs visibles dépassant ses lèvres. Ils tiquèrent en comprenant que le démon avait été un peu trop charmé par le combat et s'était doucement glissé dans la conscience de son hôte comme un serpent vicieux. Théo s'approcha, passant devant ses partenaires pétrifiés, pour poser une main sur la nuque de son amant, le faisant sursauter au contact inattendu. Il finit cependant par se détendre, fermant les yeux en baissant un peu le menton pour se calmer et reprendre le dessus dans son esprit. Une connexion psychique en plus d'un brasier pareil, c'était comme marcher à l'aveugle au bord d'un précipice.

\- Pardon, souffla le mage, essoufflé. J'ai été un peu gourmand...

\- Ne recommence pas, du con, rétorqua gentiment le paladin avec un léger sourire en se plaçant à ses côtés.

\- Va te faire foutre, répondit-t-il de la même façon.

Grunlek prit les devant pour entrer dans la pièce, donnant une tape rassurante sur l'épaule du demi-diable au passage, ses amis à sa suite. La porte et une partie du mur avaient été explosées et propulsées dans la chambre, l'auteur des terribles dégâts ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir un brin de fierté. Un cri de guerre se fit entendre sur le côté, le nain levant son bras mécanique déployé en bouclier à temps pour parer l'épée, reculant sous l'assaut. L'envoyé de la lumière rentra brutalement dans l'homme muni d'une fine armure d'apparat, le renversant au sol, Shin décochant deux flèches dans ses genoux pour l'empêcher de fuir.

Lentement, ils entourèrent le prince qui les fusillait du regard, fou de rage, s'enhardissant quand il vit une tenue rouge et or. Il siffla autant de douleur que de fureur, dévisageant le mage qui le fixait avec rancœur. Le nain broya l'un des pieds avec son bouclier, se défoulant, mais ça n'empêcha pas Hul de parler après son cri.

\- Vous... Vous aviez le mioche ! Où ils sont ? Je sais que cette pute a eu des jumeaux !

\- Vous ne pouvez en vouloir qu'à vous même..., gronda le pyromage en le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. De plus, vous n'êtes pas en mesure de poser les questions.

\- En aucun cas je ne vous permets de-

\- FERMEZ LÀ ET RESTEZ À VOTRE PLACE DE CHIEN DÉPRAVÉ ! hurla-t-il alors que Théo abattit son pied pour casser une côte à l'homme qui s'étrangla dans son affliction avant même de répliquer. Vous avez violé vos servantes, payant des assassins pour faire taire celles qui allaient oser parler. Maintenant que vous savez avoir deux enfants, vous cherchez à essuyer lâchement votre péché pervers... Rien n'est plus immonde, pas même un diable manipulateur...

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?...

Le paladin traversa son estomac de son épée, la pointe claquant sur la pierre alors qu'une flèche traversa l'épaule. Hul hurla de douleur, paralysé en agitant son dernier bras valide, la tête jetée en arrière.

\- Que vous souffriez, répondit sombrement le mage d'une voix continuellement rauque par sa rage. Tout d'abord, vous allez entendre la foule au courant de vos infamies pénétrer votre demeure, souillant votre plancher de paradis éphémère. Puis, vous entendrez vos biens se faire saccager, votre vie se détruire depuis cette pièce. Et enfin, nous aurons la clémence injuste de vous occire comme le vulgaire porc que vous êtes.

Le prince continua de le foudroyer amèrement du regard, imaginant certainement mille morts pour les quatre effrontés. Théo agita sa lame, se délectant de sa souffrance languissante, le sang se répandant à leurs pieds. Le demi-diable attrapa la main gauche de son compagnon pour le stopper, comprenant sa monstrueuse envie d'en finir avec cet homme. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux avec dégoût en réalisant quelle était la nature de leur relation, ne se privant pas pour prendre la parole, bien que ses mots étaient tordus par sa douleur.

\- J'ai une alliance avec un chef orcs, répugnants fouille au train ! Il a pour ordre de vous traquer et de vous pourfendre !

\- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, je ne me laisse pas étourdir par de si pitoyables offenses ! siffla Balthazar en resserrant ses doigts sur ceux de son conjoint. S'ils n'ont rien en échange, ils laisseront cette quête ! En n'ayant aucune de vos nouvelles, ils finiront pas débarquer en masse ici, réclamant dû, et ravageront cette ville lorsqu'ils apprendront votre mort, furieux d'avoir été trompés.

\- Ils savent que vous êtes un mage !...

\- Un mage pour seul récompense à courir dans tout le cratère ? Ah ! Me faites pas rire ! Être éloigné de deux jours de cet endroit suffit déjà à les faire lâcher prise ! Ils ne sont pas de bons petits soldats comme ceux que vous manipulez à votre guise, ce sont des barbares assoiffés d'énergies ésotériques. Et si vous avez conclu un pacte avec eux, alors c'est que vous avez de quoi les sustenter : par conséquent j'en conclu que vous avez des gemmes de pouvoirs quelque part entre ces murs, en grosse quantité.

Le prince pâlit plus encore que par sa perte de sang, enfin muet, resserrant sa main sur la flèche de glace avant de paniquer en se rendant compte qu'il était collé. Les aventuriers sourirent avec sadisme, entendant le peuple entrer dans le château, commençant à tout ravager. Ils avaient rarement été aussi furieux et malsains. Cependant, pire que l'injustice et l'hérésie morale, ils insupportaient que d'autres portent atteinte à la vie de leurs camarades.

\- Et vous savez quoi ? commença le demi-diable en se penchant vers lui, une expression purement pernicieuse tirant ses traits pourtant si doux au naturel. Les orcs vont venir, réclamant leur paiement qu'ils prendront qu'importe par quel moyen. Même si l'envie me charme, vous laisser en vie pour que vous le voyez serait vous laisser une chance. Vous parviendrez à vous en sortir, rat que vous êtes, c'est trop risqué...

Il se redressa lentement, se reculant avec Shin et Grunlek, paniquant le noble héritier qui osa regarder Théo. Ce dernier le foudroyait de ses prunelles électriques, une brume sombre émanant de lui. Il se délecta de la terreur ravageant Hul, faisant durer l'instant encore quelques secondes avant de lever son épée. Il ouvrit son ventre, les organes s'échappant dans un bruit horrible de succion et de chairs écrasées, puis lui broya son dernier bras valide et ses jambes avec son bouclier. Pire que la mort, une agonie lente et cruelle l'y amenant.

L'envoyé de la lumière rejoignit ses amis en marche arrière, admirant la souffrance royale gisant sur la pierre de cette chambre ravagée. Ils sortirent ensuite de la pièce, entendant leur victime cracher du sang, s'étouffant avec, se battant ridiculement pour sa vie. Le groupe descendit tranquillement, couverts de sang et sombrement sérieux, la populace s'écartant à leur passage pour continuer leur chemin. Ils passèrent par les grandes portes, constatant l'hécatombe de personnes ébouillantées, éviscérées ou avec une flèche entre les deux yeux. Il ne régnait plus qu'une odeur de cadavres répugnante, acide, laissant un goût amer sur le langue et piquant leur nez. Leur funèbre légende allait encore les poursuivre après ça.

Eden arriva en trottinant vers eux, son pelage partiellement carmin. Grunlek la caressa doucement, souriant de la voir vivante alors qu'elle s'était visiblement battue, se faisant de soucis pour quelques coupures de-ci de-là. Ils traversèrent la ville à pieds, ne voyant que toujours plus de corps que de bâtiments détruits, un incendie se propageant. Une femme courut vers eux avec une autre plus jeune, toutes deux se ressemblant assez pour deviner leur parenté.

\- Que les dieux soient loués, vous êtes vivants ! Et... Le prince ?

\- Mort, répondit Balthazar, reconnaissant la commère qui sourit avec soulagement.

\- Venez avec nous, fit Shin en lui tendant une main. Nous rejoignons une ville plus sûre, vous trouverez sûrement foyer.

Elles sourirent à la proposition, la plus âgée attrapant avec plaisir sa main, agaçant les trois amis de l'archer sous le succès monstre de ce dernier. Ils ne se privèrent donc pas de prendre des chevaux à l'écurie marchande, les sellant en s'équipant au passage. Les trois déjà à eux étaient présents également, là où ils avaient été mis à leur arrivée. Le mage invoqua le sien et ils purent quitter la ville, la jeune sœur se retournant pour faire un magnifique bras d'honneur, criant à tous d'aller se faire mettre. Son aînée la réprimanda, choquée, mais les hommes explosèrent de rire, se détendant enfin.


	8. Épilogue

Les deux jours de voyage furent longs, les aventuriers ayant la conversation maigre car peu fiers du chahut funèbre qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux. Fanny et Yol, la commère et sa jeune sœur, avaient cherché à les apaiser, assurant que personne ne se rappellerait d'eux et que si c'était le cas, ils seraient connus pour avoir tué le terrible prince. Des innocents étaient quand même morts par leur faute, les engonçant dans la honte. Cependant, la fin de Hul leur apportait une certaine consolation. Le peuple survivant ne serait plus sous son autorité despotique alors qu'il tirait les ficelles derrière son père fatigué. Les servantes ne seront plus abusées, ni obligées de faire disparaître le péché de leur agression.

Ils ne se détendirent qu'en arrivant à la ville désirée, la traversant jusqu'au quartier des spectacles afin d'atteindre la douce maison jaune. Trois hommes en armure étaient présents, les observant avec méfiance. Également, une femme se balançait dans un rocking-chair, tricotant en fredonnant, deux bambins jouant à ses pieds avec des cailloux. Elle leva les yeux vers eux avant qu'un immense sourire n'illumine son visage, quittant son assise pour les accueillir. Les aventuriers mirent pied à terre, le couple regardant les petits se retourner avant de bondir de joie pour courir vers eux les bras tendus.

\- Théooo ! Babaaaa !

Ils les attrapèrent sans hésitation, trop heureux de les retrouver pour penser au "qu'en-dira-t-on". Le paladin frotta le dos de Maya, fermant les yeux, ne se préoccupant pas des regards attendris qu'il attirait.

\- Vous leur avez manqué, rit doucement Alinne. Je vois que vous avez ramené d'autres beaux enfants, mais je crains qu'ils soient trop grands pour moi ! plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Nous venons de la ville à deux jours d'ici, la chute du prince Hul a entraîné un mouvement violent des bourgeois et tout a été détruit, répondit Fanny avant d'entourer les épaules de sa sœur avec son bras. Nos guides et sauveurs d'une terrible tyrannie nous ont proposé de nous escorter jusqu'ici pour refaire nos vies.

\- Je vous en prie, restez à la maison le temps de trouver la votre, je vous conduirais dès demain parmi mes contacts pour vous décrochez un travail !

\- Merci beaucoup, votre proposition nous touche beaucoup !

\- Vous restez dîner ? demanda la mère vers les aventuriers qui s'échangèrent un regard.

\- Volontiers, acceptèrent-ils.

\- Bien, rentrez donc tous, c'est mon mari qui ne va pas en croire ses yeux ! Vous pouvez disposez messieurs, le danger est passé !

\- À vos ordre, ma dame, se courbèrent-ils respectueusement.

\- Vous étiez bien protégés ! admira Balthazar, la suivant dans la maison avec les autres.

\- Je vous avais dit que j'avais des contacts, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil, le faisant rire.

Leur hôte les firent passer à table, servant un succulent repas. Elle les traita comme des rois, autorisant les enfants à veiller un peu pour l'occasion, n'ayant pas le cœur de les séparer une nouvelle fois de leurs parents de substitution. Elle expliqua que leur départ avait été difficile, Thomas peinant à se calmer alors que sa sœur et lui avaient pleuré pendant deux jours. Les choses venaient tout juste de se calmer, aussi elle émit ses craintes de devoir recommencer ses nuits blanches à les bercer après qu'ils soient repartis.

La discussion continua de bon cœur et fut animée par les plaisanteries ainsi que l'euphorie. Le mari d'Alinne revint alors du travail, écarquillant les yeux sous le monde présent à sa table. C'était un homme charpenté, roux comme peu l'était, une grosse barbe habillant son visage sculptural. Sa réaction les fit rire, l'invitation du mage pour un verre lui faisant vite oublier sa surprise et il les rejoignit.

La soirée se rallongeant, Justin, l'époux de la trentenaire, installa les sœurs dans la chambre d'ami. La brune se tourna vers Théo à ses côtés pour voir que la fillette était profondément endormie dans ses bras, le guerrier tenant sa petite main.

\- Vous savez vraiment y faire, je mets des heures à les assoupir ! Avez-vous déjà songé à avoir des enfants ?

Le paladin caressa furtivement les doigts capturant son index du pouce, semblant pensif, avant de lever les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son amant. Étonné, ce dernier se figea alors qu'il berçait délicatement le garçonnet, laissant son verre en suspend alors qu'il s'apprêtait à boire. L'intensité se fit grandement ressentir alors qu'ils dégustèrent chaque seconde, échangeant énormément pendant leur silence. Ils n'avaient rien laissé transparaître en présence des deux frangines, ne sachant pas comment elles réagiraient, et ils en avaient un peu souffert après les épreuves passées.

Revenant à lui sans se rendre compte de tout l'amour qu'il avait pu avoir dans son regard, Théo reporta son attention sur Maya en hochant doucement la tête.

\- C'est prévu, oui...

Alinne sourit, fondant de tendresse en s'appuyant sur ses mains liées contre sa joue, jetant un œil au demi-diable rougissant pour lui intimer qu'il avait énormément de chance. Le pauvre se cacha derrière son verre, évitant la situation en s'engonçant un peu, ses deux amis le charriant en pinçant ses côtes et ricanant moqueusement.

\- Vous devriez les coucher, déclara l'envoyé de la lumière, lui passant l'enfant après avoir visiblement fini ses adieux.

\- Oui, vous avez raison, comprit la mère en prenant sa fille. Messire mage, pourriez-vous ?

\- J'arrive ! réagit vivement ce dernier, ravi de pouvoir fuir les taquineries incessantes de Shin et Grunlek.

Il monta à l'étage avec la maîtresse de maison, refermant la barrière en haut de l'escalier. Ils mirent doucement les petits dans le berceau, Balthazar prenant une minute pour les observer en caressant une dernière fois leur joue. Il déposa un baiser sur leur front avant d'essayer de se relever. Cependant Thomas avait attrapé ses cheveux pendant son sommeil et tirait dessus, le faisant paniquer en cherchant à les récupérer. Alinne vint à son secours, plaquant une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son rire, écoutant ses chuchotements de douleur alors qu'il massait son crâne.

Ils redescendirent par la suite, les trois autres se levant à son retour. Les sœurs et le l'époux vinrent les saluer, les remerciant chaleureusement pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour eux. Fanny poussa l'audace en baissant le masque de Shin pour l'embrasser, faisant siffler ses amis qui se demandèrent comment il faisait. Le choc passé, le demi-élémentaire étreignit la jeune femme avant de la quitter en souriant.

\- Repassez quand vous voulez, sous-entendit-elle avec un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Fier comme un paon, le bleu quitta la maison, son groupe le suivant en le dévisageant, ne comprenant pas quel était son secret. Ils se mirent en selle et commencèrent à partir, saluant une dernière fois la famille. Ils quittèrent la ville, préférant être dehors que dans une auberge afin de bien quitter cette période de leur existence. Bien que courte, elle avait été très intense, bouleversant leur vie. De nouveaux projets s'assemblaient dans leurs esprits alors qu'ils chantaient des chansons paillardes au clair de lune, leurs voix raisonnant dans toute la campagne.

\- Dites, si on croise le chef orcs, malencontreusement, lança Shin. On fait quoi ?

\- On se bat, répondit simplement Théo devant eux.

\- Oui mais ils veulent aspirer mon suc..., geignit-il piteusement, tel un enfant.

\- Ahn, ne me dis pas ces choses~ , fit le mage d'une voix aiguë et loin d'être sérieuse, se serrant dans ses propres bras en se dandinant.

\- T'es sérieux ? soupira son amant en se tournant un peu vers lui, l'air désespéré.

\- Formulé comme ça, ça m'excite~

\- Je peux t'emporter derrière un buisson, ce sera vite fait !

\- Les gars, par pitié, supplia Grunlek en connaissant que trop bien ces menaces perverses, sachant qu'elles étaient des plus sérieuses.

\- À la prochaine auberge, je te promets que tu ne chanteras pas la même chose, le séduisit sensuellement l'érudit, ayant talonné son cheval pour être à sa hauteur.

Il attrapa l'épaulière du paladin pour le tirer vers lui et l'embrasser langoureusement, embarrassant profondément leurs compagnons qui détournèrent les yeux. Le demi-diable rompit finalement le baiser, jetant un regard aguicheur à son concubin séduit avant qu'il ne mette Braise au galop, l'empêchant de réitérer le geste.

\- Enfoiré !

\- Je t'attends au tournant, chéri ! le nargua Balthazar avec un doigt d'honneur empli de tout son amour.

\- Je te jure que si je t'attrape, tu vas prendre cher ! cria Théo en lançant Lumière pour le poursuivre.

Shin et Grunlek les regardèrent chahuter comme des gamins, poussant un profond soupir. Le nain se tourna ensuite vers l'archer, attirant son attention.

\- Aller, à moi tu peux le dire. Combien de femmes tu as eu quand t'as ramené le gamin ?

Le demi-élémentaire le mira un instant, admirant l'espoir pétiller dans les prunelles chocolat de l'ingénieur, avant que ses pommettes ne remontent par son sourire et que ses yeux s'affinent malicieusement. Il talonna sa monture pour la faire partir au galop, le nain s'élançant à sa suite.

\- Shin ! Dis-moi !

Il n'eut qu'un rire en réponse. Plus loin, Théo réussissant à attraper le mage en plongeant au sol, tous deux hilares comme des idiots.

.

* * *

.

Eh voici l'épilogue pour conclure cette histoire ! /( ^ 0^)/

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus autant que j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire~ °(^ w^)° Pour l'histoire qui va suivre celle ci, je ferais un prologue pour l'entrée en matière ! J'ai pas encore de nom ni d'intrigue mais je vais trouver ! (≧▽≦) Je promet pas de pouvoir suivre un post journalier cependant, tout dépend comment j'avancerais. Merci à tous de m'avoir suivit et d'avoir donner votre avis, j'ai été très heureuse de partager cette histoire avec vous~ ! (^ε^)

Également, et le plus important : Merci à **Gaëll** de m'avoir corrigé cette histoire aussi ! Elle a fait un travail formidable et vos yeux ne seraient pas sauf sans elle~

Matta ne ! ( à bientôt) ( ・∀・)ノ

.

 **Suite dans famille non-conforme !**


End file.
